


Broken

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mention of consensual Underage Sex, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver returns from being lost at sea for 5 years. His parents find out at Starling General that he had a secret family while away at college.Felicity falls in love and has a family with someone during her college years. She keeps their relationship a secret way after everyone thinks him dead.
Relationships: Moira Queen/Robert Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 189
Kudos: 319





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hope you are doing well.
> 
> I posted the first part on tumblr but kept from posting here until now because I basically finished it and just wanted to make sure this would be complete. I have enough WIP I'm working on. (I'm sorry) Working on them until another one takes over (this story for example) okay enough of me babbling. Hope you like. Thanks for reading. I do appreciate it!

It’s a cloudy miserable noon with a chance of rain. So far today nothing has gone her way. Finding herself grabbing another coffee because the first one was full of grinds. The only perk of her job is endless bagels and mediocre coffee.

Her sigh remnants through the small breakroom. Mumbling to herself, “You’d think a multi-billion-dollar company could afford better coffee.”

The only other occupant in the room snorts, “They wouldn’t make so much money if they gave their slaves… I mean employees premium coffee.”

“I Guess.” Placing enough sugar and cream in her cup. She deserves this. Especially being free from a call she finished up where a Queen Consolidated employee who seemed to be locked out of their computer had such a terrible attitude.

She had dreams. Aspirations. They all vanished when her boyfriend was lost somewhere in the Northern China Sea.

“It looks like it is going to rain hard soon.”

“I hate rain.” Her eyes move from the small tv showing a weather update to the overhead windows. The sky is getting darker by the second.

“Yes, you’ve mentioned it was a rainy night when you and your boyfriend got into a fight. He left and never returned.”

Felicity stares at him. She’s never told anyone the full story.

“Yea, something like that.”

Her life has changed dramatically in the last few years. To be clear. It’s been five years since her heart was ripped out from her chest.

“What a deadbeat.” Her coworker keeps going, “Wasn’t he the father of your three kiddos?”

“I better get back to my cube.” Pointing to her work area, “See you around Cooper.” She doesn’t wait for his own goodbye as she hightails it out of there.

Single moms aren’t his thing. It doesn’t stop Cooper from checking out her nice legs. She’s one of those MILFs he’d wouldn’t mind one night with. No strings attached kind of way. Too bad she’s pegged down with three kids.

As the breakroom is now void of anyone viewing the broadcast. Headlines appear. Oliver Queen has been found. After his five-years of being considered dead. He will be coming home. To reunite with his family.

Moira Queen face appears on screen, “It is a miracle with that of my young daughter’s prayers were answered.” She appears to hold back tears of joy. The camera than pans to the man by her side. Under his picture the viewers are reminded about his amnesia. How his bodyguard pulled him out of the turbulent water to a life raft.

Robert Queen has a few words, “My son is alive. After all these years of mourning. There is nothing worse than waking up not remembering anything that transpired. It has been my greatest failure as a father. I get a second chance. My boy is alive.”

The station airs a few more minutes of a recap of the Queen tragedy before the headline repeats its saying, ‘Oliver Queen has been found… Alive!’

As the hard rain begins to pellet against the building.

Felicity’s glancing at a photo of her three munchkins. Oliver was such a hands-on dad. Their first pregnancy was accidental. Their second was totally planned. Their third, well… she was alone for that one. His voyage with his father resulted in his death.

Life has a funny way of working out.

What does it matter that she was a prodigy child? At fourteen she was admitted to M.I.T. Her brain revered. Still is. It’s just… She doesn’t have passion to continue with her once upon a time active goal.

Losing Oliver was a knife to her zeal to conquer the technical world. Without his support she’s withered away in a gloomy existence. Somehow pushing forward due to motherhood. Seeing a piece of him in each of their children.

All it took was an eighteen-year-old boy to break her full academic resolve. She fell in love at first sight. It took a while to become lovers because of her age. It didn’t stop them from spending each free moment together. Learning, appreciating, falling deeper, and the respect was always there. That when their bodies shared a special dance that carried them forward to wanting a life to be forever bound.

The most bizarre thing in all this. His parents didn’t approve of his affiliation with a minor back during their college years. They kept their relationship a secret. With the quarrel that led to Oliver giving her some space she felt to guilty to approach his family. They just lost their son.

Even though her babies are a joyful creation. If Oliver’s parents didn’t accept her in the past. She doesn’t ever want an eternal battle of custody. Powerful people have ways to win against dreamers like her.

To many people it is unfathomable that she’d keep the lineage of her children hidden. Maybe one day. When her kids are old enough to understand. For now, it is a secret that she carries. 

It takes her stomach to growl to even leave her post. Maybe a bagel will suffice until quitting time. Moving past some coworkers who seem to be gathered around animatedly gossiping. It takes a name to stop her in her tracks.

“What?”

“You haven’t heard?”

She shakes her head no, “Heard what?”

“The boss man’s son has returned.”

“What?” She shakes her head. Why is this conversation not making any sense to her, “Who?”

A name yet to be supplied but a few coworkers point to the breakroom.

“It’s all over the news.”

Felicity doesn’t wait. Hearing Oliver’s name once was enough to have her in a daze. She makes it to the room and any hunger she had seems to be forgotten. Her eyes scanning the headlines. Her world is spun upside down or is it right side up? It doesn’t take long as her head spins all the new information. Her Oliver is alive.

“He’s alive!” She can’t contain how much hearing this is just so overwhelming, “He’s coming home.” Hearing some voices agree that he is coming back to Starling City. She would find it amusing if the voices didn’t drown away as a dizziness overtakes her. Falling. Falling upon the carpeted floor. Not hearing the same voices sounding panicked.

“Felicity?”

Her name again said out loud. To be answered by a moan.

“Ms. Smoak?”

Felicity doesn’t want to open her eyes. It’s a harsh light waiting for her. Squinting she tries to cooperate with the voice.

“Welcome back. You had us all worried.”

“I’m okay.”

“There is an ambulance on the way.”

“No. No need.” Is mumbled out. “I’ll be okay.”

“Ms. Smoak, it is policy to make sure you are alright. I’ll give you some forms and they’ll need to be filled out before you can return to work.”

“Okay.” Is softly spoken. Felicity feels lightheaded. She just hallucinated that her boyfriend is alive. Maybe it’s purgatory. Even though she doesn’t believe in purgatory. It is the hellish state to want him back so bad. Their last words said of anger. She’s already exhausted every nightmare trying to make things right.

“Alright then. They’re here. Please remain seated I’m just going to handle their arrival.”

The woman leaves Felicity alone in what seems to be an examination room. Afraid to pass out again she remains seated. This has never happened before. Fainting by wanting something so bad. Crying her eyes out. Crying to the point of exhaustion. Now that is something she knows of well.

How will she explain to the medical professional she passed out thinking the love of her life miraculously came back to her. Just out of the blue she’s so overemotional. Thinking about a man for the longest time. Didn’t believe was gone. How cruel is her mind? That when she finally admits he is never coming back. She’d have an episode. 

Across the city at Starling General. Oliver Queen is being checked out. His family insistent that he have a medical professional make sure he is truly fine. The media is playing that he has been found and is awaiting extradition out of the US Embassy in China. The truth of the matter is he was found days ago. He silently made it back states side early this morning. He has yet to see his parents. Glad to know his father is alright.

He is anxious.

What he wants... no what he needs is to know of his children. Know how Felicity is? Five years is a long time. The fear that has taken so many dreaded nights. Did he lose her? Their last words to each other harsh.

Is there another raising his children? His parents unaware of their grandchildren. His mind going all over the place. On the trip before that horrifying night. Oliver told his dad about his granddaughters. Of how he felt about another little one on the way. He was ecstatic.

At first, he kept his relationship from his parents because they weren’t keen on him courting a minor. They wouldn’t believe him if he were to say they never consummated their love until she was ready. He understood the ramifications society holds. Yet, age between them was just numbers. It’s not like he was a party boy like his high school self.

Meeting the blued eyed prodigy. He was quickly under her spell.

He regrets that he kept his growing family a secret. His love for Felicity should have never been under wraps. The moment they graduated from their prestigious schools. He should have pushed. Should have fallen on one knee and asked her to be his bride. Should have not listened to her newest reasons that she wanted to succeed without his family’s help.

Understanding that his father and a few of the crew made it out alive. He was pushed out on the wreckage further away. That when the storm calmed, he was already halfway to purgatory. His father’s amnesia keeping both sides of his family from connecting.

His thoughts are on his kids. Two he helped name. One he wonders if he has another sweet daughter or a little boy. Are they healthy? Doing well? His little Maple she’d be about seven of age. Ava would be five. His youngest almost four.

His youngest. Every thought that comes about is agonizing.

Felicity didn’t have him to lean on. Which means she either was alone or another somebody took his place. It guts him to even picture his young children calling someone else daddy.

Five years. Five years in turmoil.

He’s back. He’ll find his family. No matter what. He’ll apologize to Felicity over and over until she knows those angry words were of a silly man being hurt. 

Now he waits. Looking out of a hospital window. Waiting for familiar voices to come and claim their lost child. He needs this as much as they will. To be home. To be among those he loves. He missed so much. So much time lost.

He can feel the yearning come tenfold as a familiar voice is heard behind the hospital door of his room.


	2. Room 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns from being lost at sea for 5 years. His parents are about find out at Starling General that he had a secret family with Felicity Smoak. The woman of his past can't get over that fact that he is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Happy Wednesday. I am hoping to update this every Wednesday. That is if I get in gear to edit. Because I can edit something and drag it out... landing to reshaping the finished version one gets to read. Thanks to all those who have read and left a comment. Kudos!!!

Felicity doesn’t like sitting in a small medical room waiting for results when she could be anywhere else free of some doctor poking her with a needle. Her mind erratic. One moment worried on how much the ambulance ride is going to cost her. Another instant terrified that she is ill. Why else would she have fainted? The possibility she will leave her babies to fend for themselves. Make them orphans. Shivering at the wildness of it all.

Sitting here glancing at the human biology posters across a few walls. It does nothing to quell her mind. Random thoughts go back to one specific man. How much she needs Oliver here with her. She has missed him terribly.

Tears fill her eyes. She’s being so melodramatic right now. Oliver would have been teasing her. It brings on a bittersweet memory of her last pregnancy. She was alone. She’d talk to their unborn child and tell him how much his father loved to caress her growing tummy. That his two sisters would know their daddy’s lullabies. That when he held them for the first time. His gentle voice was the greatest of soothers. He had a positive effect on Maple and Ava as his vocals made all the difference.

Her son. Oliver’s son will never get to react to his father’s call out to him. They say time helps heal all. Thus far, all it has done is create a crater. She’s more lost now than ever. If she is sick. The legal ramifications be damned. She’ll have to put aside her fear and give her kids access to their paternal family.

“Ms. Smoak?”

Finally getting Felicity’s attention. A man in a white overcoat begins to ask questions. Only after being satisfied that his patient is responsive. He asks if there is someone. Anyone they can reach out to pick her up. He tells her she is fine though would like to be cautious and perform some tests.

If it is the general staple of questions being asked it is the case that she has a uterus that he flippantly inquires, “Are you pregnant?”

Without thinking. Words flow from her, “Only if Oliver Queen came out of his watery grave and found my bed.” Hearing the doctor make a gulping sound, “Sorry, my mouth gets away from me at times.”

“Ms. Smoak. Allow me to administrate a pregnancy test.”

She gives him a weird glare. She just said a dead man would have to impregnate her to be pregnant. Is this doctor for real?

“I’m not pregnant. Why would you think I was? I just mentioned a man who died five years ago.”

There is a chuckle, “My apologizes I just assumed you’ve seen the news. The man in question has been found alive.”

Felicity stares. Eyes become widen. This can’t be real.

“No. He is dead. I finally allowed myself to believe…”

“Do you want Mr. Queen, who is alive to not be?”

“Doctor…” Felicity guises at the nametag, “Doctor Phil. What exactly are you saying?” Not wanting to panic. If this isn’t all in her mind. If there is a chance. If there is a chance Oliver is alive. She needs to find him.

“I’m not at liberty to say.” Doctor Phil goes back to the question-at-hand, “We should still take that possibility off the table.”

“What? No. I’m fine.” Moving off the examination table, “I need to watch the news. I need to see it to believe it.” Annoyed the man still wants to see if she is pregnant.

“Ms. Smoak?”

“Yea?” She mutters as she’s trying to pull on her shoes. She needs a television set. Her mind is on overload. This doctor is way to useless. “I… I can’t believe what you are saying. I might be going out of my mind. Even have delusions that a doctor is proficiently telling me that Oliver is alive. I am going crazy.”

“I should not be breaking protocol.” Yet he does, “The man in question is a patient. His family made preparations for his wellbeing. He is alive and well.”

Felicity’s eyes narrow at this man before her. He must be a total figment of her incoherent broken brain. If she’s going to land up in a psych ward might as well follow the craziness. Find the piece of herself that seems to not let go of a deceased beloved.

“Ms. Smoak, please sit down. Let’s talk clearly.”

She passes the doctor. Shrugging off his hand from her shoulder. Her voice so very shaky, “Where is he?”

“They won’t allow you near.” He doesn’t know why but the look in her eyes he gives her the information. Disclosing to her, “The private wing.”

Muttering that she needs to go. She stops listening to his speech. Doesn’t care that he is calling for assistance. She follows one corridor to multitudes of other corridors. Finding herself in an elevator. Not being herself. No clue to where she is. It seems she may be going in circles within a maze of corridors. Dr. Phil’s voice still vibrant in her mind. Telling her to calm down. That she is acting insane. That was many minutes ago. Lost in a hospital. Not believing stated truths. She’ll find her own answers.

Felicity doesn’t know why but she calls out to Oliver.

It is all so ridiculous.

The large window shows the landscape of the city. The droplets of rain obscuring the perfect view. Oliver hasn’t seen his hometown in ages. It is all so surreal. Lost in thought that when he hears this specific voice. He gyrates from the window towards the hospital room door. It can’t be. His name is said in a shaky tone. Nonetheless, it is his name being called out by the past. His past. Which in turn he hopes is his future.

A future he doubts he can have. Oh, he wants it. It’s been an occurring aspiration to hold and never let go of what gave him the strength to survive. His own self-made family. Not that his immediate family comprising of his parents and sister aren’t important. They very much are. It is just that how he left things with Felicity.

There is this dark cloud much like it is right now outside his window. He has no idea where he stands. She could have found another. Someone who fulfils her needs. Makes her happy.

His presence could shatter the foundation of her own five-years without him story. Feeling a little hesitant at his circumstances. He isn’t the same dreamer that stood by Felicity’s side cheering the building blocks she started. At the U.S. Embassy he kept from checking the success she has become. Of course, his Felicity would be someone of reckoning.

It only brings the matter of how he’ll move on without her. It pains him to think that he’ll have to let her go. Oliver Queen as he stands here knows he has another side to himself. One that holds a darkness. She and his children will deserve better. He’ll be lucky to get a reunion with them.

His family due to arrive soon will be mortified that their son didn’t just come back different but held a past secret that he’d need help with. To find Felicity and the three children he left behind.

No one can understand. He mutters what sounds like a motto, “For five years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not as what I was before being shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice.”

Sighing before he walks out of his room onto the hospital’s corridor. He knows he is someone else. Something else. To them, he’ll be Oliver Queen. The fragile lost son of billionaires.

He hopes he has the will to turn away from the ghost of love. Sever the connection with that side of him.

Pulling the door, he hears a small commotion. At the far end of the hall two orderlies are pulling on a woman to cooperate.

Not pulling himself back into his assigned room. He steps out. Allowing the yearning he is feeling to control his movements. It is against his training. Letting an unknown pull to dictate his movements. He slowly walks to where it seems the two men have subdued the frail woman limp against one of them.

Seemly one of them recognize him, “Mr. Queen, please go back into your room.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. For your safety. Please…”

“Who is she?”

The other answers as if that will help get the male patient back into his room, “A patient. She is incoherent and needs medical assistance.”

Nodding he takes a few paces back towards his room. He doesn’t want to cause trouble.

It’s a groan that has him whip around again. In a few strides he’s up onto where the men seem to have sedated her.

“Felicity?” Oliver doesn’t ask or wait for the two men. He addresses their patient again, “Felicity?” 

“Mr. Queen!”

Oliver doesn’t even register the man talking as he’s moving the hair off the woman’s face and just freezes at the sight. One moment he’s inquisitive and demure the next he is a force to be reckoned with. Pushing the men aside. Taking the unconscious woman gently into his embrace.

He doesn’t know if this is his Felicity, but she looks like the woman of his past. No one is going to manhandle her. No one.

The men are perplexed. They’ve been told that Oliver Queen must be handled with great care. Not knowing the protocol of such a situation of the said man taking hold of a renegade patient. They stand aside for now.

“You can’t take her.”

Oliver doesn’t speak to them directly as he’s already pushing his room door shut, “The hell I can’t.”

The edge of coming to. It has been ages since she’s felt a warmth come over her. Usually, its small strides of young bodies that run upon her figure and makes themselves comfortable around her form. Her children’s weight on many early morning cuddles.

“Hmm.” She mumbles as she thinks Maple is stretched around her side. Her eldest has a knack for wanting a little more me time with her momma in the morning.

“She is coming to.” An unfamiliar voice has Felicity shift slightly as the fuzziness is beginning to dissipate.

There are a few unfamiliar voices nearby as they are talking out of earshot. Groaning to the feeling that she isn’t alone. Afraid to know where she is. A few stray thoughts are crossing her mind. One at watching a news real that set her off. Some in different yet similar medical rooms. The strangest is walking around a labyrinth of corridors until two men approach her. A needle. She lets at a small screech. Afraid of needles. Her eyes open wide.

“Felicity.”

She must be dead. That is the only explanation that arises.

She is dead.

That explains why someone who looks like her Oliver is beside her. Her vision follows to where she can feel a warmness against her own skin. A large hand over hers.

“Oliver?”

It is unreal to see him light up. Blue eyes she has stared into during every dream she’s had. She must admit. The eyes now looking at her are more vivid. Brighter. A clearer blue. Eyes that have beheld her with love on so many prior occasions.

If being dead has her Oliver welcoming her home. Then maybe just maybe it won’t be so bad.

“How do you feel?”

“Pretty good for a dead girl.”

“Um…” He appears lost at her words, “Is that a good or bad thing?”

“Oliver? Aren’t I dead? You’re here to help me move on.”

He shakes his head lost again to her words. Moving her hand to his lips. Just glad she is here. Even if his girl is a little out of it. Glancing back at his parents. They have calmed the situation of their son basically kidnapping a patient and holding her in his room.

The family reunion a little awkward.

Before his sleeping beauty woke up. He had to explain why he carried an unconscious woman whose similarities are to his Felicity. He makes sure to say those exact words. ‘His Felicity’

Oliver can’t walk away from Felicity’s prone body. Which makes for an even further uncomfortable gathering of sincere hugs. He is beyond elated to be in his parents’ presence. Hearing how they have missed him brings an intense joy because he also missed them so much.

“Son, who is she?” His father asks taking in how obsessive his boy is to make sure she is beyond okay. “Was she with you for all these years?”

Oliver can see a glint of anticipation wondering if this young lady was with him all this time. 

“No, dad.” Oliver glimpsing at the woman his heart is soaring thinking she is his Felicity. Her hair is blonde now but otherwise she looks exactly like the woman who brought three beautiful kids he can’t also wait to hold into his world. “Felicity Smoak is the one I told you about on the yacht those five years ago.”

Moira tilting her head to the familiar name, “Wait, that name. It is familiar Oliver. Isn’t she the young girl your father and I asked you to keep away?” Watching as her son begins to distance himself from them. Placing his body between the sleeping blonde and his parents, “Oliver, are you sure this girl is the same one?”

“I’m sure enough.”

Moira holds out her hands in a surrender gesture, “Then we will respect that until she awakens and tells us who she is.”

Robert’s focus is on the blonde, “Tell us about her? If she was important to tell me on our ill-fated voyage. She must be of importance.”

Moira agrees. She doesn’t want to rile up her son. With the damage that has been done. The doctor did warn he might not be the Oliver they remember. Seeing how much her son is being restrained when it comes to this laid up woman. This Felicity seems to be important especially noting the great care on how she is asleep in her son’s hospital bed.

“Mom, dad, it’s a long story.”

“Well now is as good enough time to start. Nothing like the present. If this young lady is important. Don’t you think your mother and I should know?”

Oliver moving to sit as he watches his parents do the same. Taking a deep breath, he begins, “I went behind your back and continued seeing the girl that meant the world to me.” His words crisp and clear as the beginning of his story is just about being with the minor. How they made him promise back then to let go.

Being that this is all regarding the past his parents keep urging for more information. They get interrupted a few times by hospital staff. His resolve getting stronger to tell the truth even if he sees disappointment in their eyes. He promised himself that if he ever had the chance. If he ever got back. He’d find his family and never hold back.

Even if it is counterproductive of the mission.

“Somehow we weren’t as cautious.” That creates a small buzz between his parents as they hold a stare before glancing back at their son. Both holding a resolve not to say anything. “We had a baby girl.”

“A child?”

“Yes, mom.” Oliver explains how they met. How she was fourteen, a prodigy. She was so young. They started off as friends. Somewhere after her seventeenth birthday they become more. It wasn’t a hurried romantic relationship. He was already a goner for her. Their first happy accident was born a month before Felicity’s eighteenth birthday. “A perfectly healthy little girl we named Maple Autumn Queen.”

“We have a granddaughter?” His father delicately says as if he didn’t hear it right. There is a little girl that he doesn’t know.

“You didn’t think any of this relevant to tell us then?” His mother shockingly says with a note of hurt in her voice. “The precautions that we could have taken.”

“Precautions?”

“After the paternity test we would have setup financial… We don’t even know her.”

Oliver bites his lip as if this one child is making his parents fret. They’ll probably get further shaken when he adds Ava came along two years later and shortly after a child he has yet to meet. 

“I’m sorry. That is on me.” Gazing at the dormant person in the room there is a lot to still spill. Taking a moment to gather strength he continues, “I kept us a secret to not bring your wrath.”

“Wrath?” Robert now tense, “You were over eighteen then. You said she was young.” He doesn’t know the exact age just that she was a minor that could make his family have some legal problems. As a businessman to a very high renowned company. Dollar signs reign supreme. “Oliver that was careless. You lied to us.”

“I know dad. As much as I’m sorry. I would never take it back. Being with Felicity meant everything to me.”

Moira chimes in, “Is there anything else we need to know?”

“Yes.”

Before he is about to finish his answer, they get another visitor. The family lawyer would like a word. Oliver sighs and just watches his parents agree to pay to keep things under wrap. He can feel that things are about to get more complex.

No matter what his intentions are. This is still Felicity. He loves her. Can’t be with her. The life he is about to lead is a lonely one.

Oliver will still defend her.

He inwardly cringes as they refer to Felicity as a situation. At this point he is glad she is unconscious because the girl he knew would be livid to be called a problem. If they make him chose. He’ll be lost. Broken.


	3. Better than a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is now fully awake and being observed by the elder Queens. Oliver and Felicity have a small moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers. I appreciate it. 
> 
> I got tied up well not like physically... my apologizes for missing the Wednesday deadline I created in the sand. Friday it is. I hope you continue enjoying...

Blinking a few times. Disoriented. Accepting the glass of water, she is handed. It takes the ghost of her past to help her steady that hand.

“Take a small sip.”

Her unsteady hand holds firm as the glass reaches her mouth. It isn’t lost to her that it is his firm grip on her hand keeping the glass of water from slipping and shattering against the tiled floor.

She wants to say a multitude of things, but nothing leaves her lips. Coming around to waking up in several different environments today has really done a number on her. Discovering herself talking to Oliver. To Oliver of all people. A man she mourned alone for a few years. Her heart can’t take this callous joke anymore.

“What makes you think you’re dead?”

Nonchalant of a shrug as she thinks all this is still a figment of her imagination. There is no reason to be so anxious in a state that she’ll be waking out of. She wants to prolong her hallucination. She hasn’t had such a vivid dream of him in ages. Watching his exquisite eyes on her she knows he is expecting an answer and she’ll give him one, “I fell. Must have hit my head on something. I’ve been in a daze. Even summoning you. I miss you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I can’t believe we are both dead.’ She reaches out to touch his face, “Our kids… Oh my God. No!” Felicity dreading an emerging sensation. Outrage. “I’ve got to go back. I can’t orphan them. They have no one.” Her reluctance to have his family be a part of her kids’ lives is now coming full circle. She’s leaving them alone. They’ll be state wards. It’s the worst possible scenario.

“Felicity, relax.”

“Easy for a ghost to say. Don’t you get it? Our babies will be separated. They’ll never know either of us.”

Her words becoming more frantic. She failed. Failed as a mother. A protector. Her kids will be separated. They may never know each other again. Maple will suffer the most as she’ll have some pressing memories. She hopes the two youngest will survive the tragedy unscathed.

“Felicity, honey!” Oliver captures her face with his hands, “You’re not dead.” Their faces now just mere inches apart as he bent down upon the hospital bed to reassure her with his touch. “I never died. I was just away. So far away.” He is trying hard not to let the closeness affect him. In a way he knew being close to her would open the simmering fire that burned deep in his fantasies of them. He just didn’t think she’d be needing him in this way.

Her eyes searching his. Hoping. Showing hope that this isn’t some harsh prank on herself.

“I’m here.” He says it again, “I’m here.”

Oliver has always wondered that if ever he was this close to her again. He’d rush to kiss her.

Felicity’s feeling the pull brings her hands to cover his. It only has him tense his fingers against her delicate face. She won’t fight the pull towards him even knowing that once she is about to feel him. He’ll be gone in a poof of smoke. Leaving her to mull over this most perfect moment.

Its soft. That is all they both can take from this very first kiss.

Until they react. A steadiness that neither could anticipate. His grip changes on her face. Her hands slide to find themselves on his wrists. They both surge onward for another chance. A quick peck of soft pursed lips. Hesitation, unhurried, it is providing them both to the mindset as neither wants to forget this moment. Its followed immediately by a hunger.

A promise.

A promise of things to come.

Moira taking refuge in her husband’s arms as both watch on. They’re flabbergasted to say the least.

They haven’t gotten to hear what more Oliver has had to say as their main counselor of law and few of her associates have come by. Setting up a court hearing to bring their son back from the dead. Handling the hospital. Now in the process of learning about a side family of their boss’s son.

Robert coughs loud enough that the he knows that his son is back with them. Overseeing how a simple chaste kiss becomes heated within a fraction of a second. He wants to remind the young lovers they are with company.

“Jean, can you allow us some time? Our family needs some moments alone.”

The lawyer nods to the request, “I’m a call away.” She leaves the Queen family to their spectacle.

It is now Moira that calls out to her son. It’s time for a proper introduction.

Still in their little cocoon, “I’m here.” He whispers to a wanting Felicity before he backs away slightly to his mother’s words.

“It has come to our…” She guises her husband before resuming her question, “I take it that this is Ms. Smoak?”

A nod before Oliver finds his voice, “Yes. Mom, dad this is Felicity Smoak.”

His parents step closer now that the subject of all their newest inquires is awake.

Felicity notices them for the first time. She doesn’t need an intro. She knows them from many different media forums. Not that she hasn’t seen family photos Oliver has offered up on several occasions. Moira and Robert Queen are no illusions to Felicity. 

“Felicity, these are…”

She finishes for him. “Your parents are here.” Felicity trying to sit up, “Did you know your parents are here?”

“I know.”

“Why are they here?”

Moira states, “We are here now. We will be taking him home.”

Felicity’s heartrate soars, “You’re leaving?” A panic surging through her.

“No. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

“But…”

“Felicity, I was brought to the hospital for a checkup. They’re just here to bring me home once…”

“Are you sick?”

He chuckles, “No. I’m completely fine.”

“You’re not dead anymore?”

“No.” He helps her sit up. Trying to not check his parents for a reaction. They have a lot of questions. Felicity is the perfect distraction, “I never died so no I’m very much alive.”

“You promise?”

Her roundabout questioning is amusing. He knows that she has a small bump on her head from the fall. A least she knows she fell. He’s worried that she may not believe he is here for the time being, but he can live with that as long as she is with him.

“I promise. Now we should make sure you are fine to travel.”

Robert being the one to advise he’d get someone to check on her. He swiftly leaves the room. Leaving Moira to just stare at her son’s past or is she now a current lover. Her head is in a spin.

Since Oliver was announced to have survived so much emotion has crossed her path. A delight to have her baby boy back. She recalls the call when her world went haywire. How much it hurt her in the past when the authorities declared him lost. In the large body of water with no sign of life. The chance of survival fell every hour till it was impossible to think a miracle would happen. 

He beat the odds.

Her son is alive. Yet, she is finding that she never really knew all of him at all. Never knowing a part of her boy existed. Her boy has his own family. If the muddled conversation being displayed between her son and the woman who seems to have his heart can be confirmed. She has more than just one grandchild.

Moira is beyond stunned.

She wants to meet them. Know of them. What are their names? Their ages? Their sex? One granddaughter for sure. Do they look like their maternal side or paternal? Maybe even a mix of the two. Blue eyes? It seems the woman isn’t a natural blonde so are the kids blonde or do they have darker stands of hair? Her mind finding question after question. Yet, there is no answers. Consequently, caught up in all this reasoning she doesn’t here her son calling out to her.

“Mom?” Oliver finds that he needs to walk the short distance and call out to his mother again.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“I’d like to introduce you to Felicity.”

Shaking off the slight embarrassing way she was so out of tune, “That would be nice. I’ll like to finally be introduced to the mother of how many grandchildren?”

Felicity answers for Oliver, “Three.”

“Three. Are they all girls?”

The question piques Oliver’s interest. Does he have three little girls?

Felicity making sure to keep her eyes on Oliver answering that the youngest is a boy.

“Really?” He can’t help overtaking his mother’s question and asking a series of his own, “A boy? What did you name him?”

“The name we agreed on for a boy before Maple’s birth.”

Pulling on her hand as the name leaves his lips, “Lucas. You really loved that name. Glad that you finally got to use it.”

Felicity lays pressure on his hand. A thought of Lucas finally meeting his daddy makes her tear up.

“Felicity? If I may?” Moira hates to disturb the sweet scene, but she would like to know one thing.

“Mrs. Queen, I’m sorry.” Felicity doesn’t say it out loud the part of what Oliver’s mother needs to know. There is a variety of things that needs to be said. “Please go ahead.”

Oliver apologizes for interrupting his mother. Even in his excitement to know more about his kids. His parents will have a great desire to be filled in. It’s a part of his past life he kept to himself.

“Why did you keep the children hidden?”

The question doesn’t get an answer right away. Robert Queen is back in the room with a medical team. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, both your son and his guest are able to leave once we have some orderlies bring their accommodations. A nurse will be in with discharge papers. Are there any questions?” The head doctor asks.

Robert having observed his family knows they are done. It’s time to get going. All eager to be in the privacy of the mansion walls. “Thank you. Doctor Lamb. We are all anticipating our departure. My wife and I…” He squeezes his wife’s hand, “Are overjoyed to have our son back with us.”

Felicity already losing herself in Oliver’s orbit. Finding the Queens conversing with the medical staff is just white noise. Her hands find themselves rubbing his arm. A part of her unbelieving that he is truly here. Afraid she is dreaming all this. Her Oliver being alive. This could be the best day in a very long time. Not as gloomy as how her day started. Even brighter than the weather outside.

Oliver isn’t fairer any better to his parents’ banter with the staff. He is overwhelmed. Coming to this hospital he never thought he’d be reunited with more than just his parents. Finding that the one who held most of his attention faraway is here in his grasp.

Bemused at finding himself being sniffed at. Felicity’s head against his shoulder. It seems the soap he cleaned himself with is getting an agreeable reaction. Catching the embarrassment at being caught he just pulls her closer.

Whispering for only her ears, “Generic soap. The rest is all me.”

Biting her lower lip. She’s timid at saying anything to wild in front of his parents. There is an underlying tension building. As if Robert and Moira are going to explode. Here in the hospital they’re holding their composure. Felicity is deadly afraid that they’ll once again disapprove of her. Tell their son to keep away.

Moira keeps glancing back at the couple. They’re only a few feet away. Yet, it seems as if a canyon is between them. She doesn’t know what to say or do. She just got her son back. Her baby boy. Her excitement since the phone call came in. To feel. To hold him. The urge is strong.

With new details coming forth. She doesn’t know her son as well as she thought. Her baby has his own children. It doesn’t change anything. It is not like as a mother she didn’t expect such things to happen. The problem is. Oliver kept a large part of his life from her.

Somehow her mind is rolling in certain facts. A granddaughter named Maple and a grandson Lucas. She has yet to know what the second child of theirs is named. This is something she should not be learning of now. Oliver and Felicity kept something very dear from her. Now in shock. Certainly, anger will arise. She just hopes the damage, pain, and an array of other things won’t cloud her or her husband’s reasoning. A betrayal has been made.

First though, she will at least celebrate that her son is alive. Nothing right now can dim that. Everything else will have to wait.

Robert doesn’t have to ask to know his wife is teetering on the edge. He isn’t fairing any better. Still holding the regret of losing his boy. When Oliver asked to come aboard. A part of him knew he should have turned him away.

Those moments vivid in his mind. Since hitting his head hard against the railing of the yacht. His memories are all over the place of what happened during that time period. Boarding the yacht is always so fresh in his mind. Saying goodbye to his wife. His son coming aboard. Noticing that Oliver seemed quiet. To quiet. His son was upset about something. They didn’t talk at that point. He was too occupied on get going that he spent a few hours with the crew. He thought he had time to connect with Oliver. He was wrong. The guilt of that alone has haunted him for years.

Survivors guilt.

Robert finding himself swaying a he recalls something. A little discussion. Checking on Oliver. The second night in. The Queen’s Gambit already on international waters.

Moving his hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose. He can see it clearly. After five years this memory is surfacing.

Robert finds himself in front of the door to a room his son is occupying. Since boarding his son has been mopping around. Not even interested in the pod of whales. His boy always seemed to stop to watch these magnificent beasts. This time the fascination wasn’t there.

Knocking, “Oliver? May I come in?” Hearing a grunt that sounded like a yes Robert opens it to find his son resting with his arms behind his head looking at the ceiling. So, unlike his boy. A feeling of dread and some guilt makes its existence known. Sometimes he isn’t the greatest dad. “Is everything all right?”

He knows that is a lame way to enter a topic of conversation. He’s ready to hear a standard reply of ‘I’m fine’ to be said that when Oliver shifts. Shifts enough to make room on the bed. Robert knows his son needs him. No words. Just a space for him to sit.

Very reminiscent of his youth. Oliver very chatty with his best friend but when it came to heart-to-heart talks with his old man. His son was tight lipped. Somehow managing to tell him that he was scared to disappoint.

A man of little words. Like him. His son rarely opened up.

“Why did you board the Gambit? In all honesty why did you show up in Starling when your mother and I tried prying you home a couple of times? You’ve made some outlandish stories up. Each time.”

“Felicity broke up with me.”

That answer isn’t expected. Who is this Felicity?

“Felicity?”

The silence in the room as Oliver is now quiet is beginning to get under Robert’s skin. Now that there is a name he needs to know more. “Who is this Felicity?”

Whoever she is. She is hurting his boy. He doesn’t know her but at this moment he doesn’t care for her at all.

Oliver now mumbling, “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Okay, tell me the story. We’ll figure out this mess together.”

That might have been the response his son needed because the glance sent his way speaks volumes. They were going to discover the problem and deal with it. He is good with problems. One reason he is such a good businessman. Now he is going to put it to good use. Be the father his son needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and than they leave the hospital.


	4. Exit the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Queen remembers more of that night of tragedy. The time arrives when Oliver and Felicity are both discharged and led to two different exits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday. Hope all is well. 2nd Month of 2021 how time flies. Wishing you happiness and to stay safe. As always this story's grammar is on me. Thanks to all those who have read and/or left a comment. Kudos!!!

Felicity listening to the recount of her life with Oliver by his father. A version that would be only seen through Oliver’s eyes. Felicity now of sound mind knows she isn’t dreaming. Nor hallucinating. Or whatever clinical words would be used to wish something to be so bad that it becomes real. Robert Queen’s account of his son’s life with her cements that she isn’t crazy.

Her Oliver is alive. She doesn’t care if their time apart changed them. What matters is the man she mourned isn’t gone. If the kiss can gather any intel for her. There is a passion that hasn’t been lost.

She can breathe.

A relite amber in her heart feels the excitement. The yearning. Even the pain of what his loss has meant. Knowing she could not move on. Even with those five years after his departure from her world. She could not move forward.

It is super clear now without hesitation, the man she loves went home for advice. It doesn’t matter that their fight never got resolved. For years a pain that he died thinking that she didn’t love him enough. She has a chance now if he’ll still have her. 

A glass of water is brought to Robert as he shows that he is okay. He doesn’t react to the stares. This isn’t the first time a period of events leading to the traumatic incident has held him rigid. Small pieces here and there have come to him. A living nightmare.

“You’re…” He looks at the blonde woman, “You’re Felicity.”

Oliver squeezing Felicity’s hand as she gulps at the statement.

“He mentioned you. You broke up with my son. Why?”

“I didn’t.” Pressing Oliver so she can look upwards towards his face, “We got into a huge fight. You said you needed air. I never saw you again.”

“I’m sorry. I left you a voicemail.”

“Yea, I know. You said you needed space. Going on a trip with your dad. We never…”

“I know. We haven’t talked. We need to. Right now, my parents need some…” Taking a quick look their way. “Answers.” He doesn’t add the until we are alone part. Both know they need some time alone to talk without an audience.

“Oliver mentioned his situation. My mind was incoherent with large gaps. Certain memories I thought was lost of that time.” Robert closing his eyes, “But, I do remember distinctively that he spoke highly of you.”

Oliver’s grip tightening, “Felicity?”

There is a part of him that fears after the initial shock of him being alive. She’ll distance herself from him. That rejection would be more than he can bare. It’s silly that he thinks this. In the back of his mind that is exactly what he is planning on doing with her.

The problem is. He thought he would have more time to get his act together here in Starling City. Become the vigilante to clean some of the filth a city like his would have. Bring his parents onboard to understand his side of things and help him find Felicity and his children. He thought she’d be living far away. The reuniting would happen sometime after he was setup in his new life.

Oliver thought he could harden his heart. That extra time to ready himself. He was wrong. So, very wrong.

His plans shot down by the universe. The same cosmos that made him become someone else something else to survive. He doesn’t shake his head to the absurdity. Not when he is in a room full of family. Especially not to the woman who can feel his agonizing grip. A grasp on her hand has tightened and loosened in a span of seconds.

These few hours have proven he is still very much in love. The memory of her doesn’t do Felicity any justice. An eternal battle will wage within him. He’ll need to figure some things out.

Can he let go of his crusade?

He honestly doesn’t know. It is who he is now. What he has become. An idea that has been engraved into his psyche.

Does that mean losing Felicity is just the fallout of being broken. She could never understand. Oliver would not be able to blame her. Yet, feeling her pulse as he stands by her side. This very moment. There are no questions to the qualm. He indeed without hesitation is deadly afraid of losing her. If it is her asking. If it comes down to it. Felicity has the power. She always did. That alone scares him.

As if she can tell a conflict has overtaken Oliver. She may not know of the war raging in him she at least can sense his trepidation.

Her steady voice enough to soothe his concerns, “Oliver, it’s okay. We can talk about this later. You have other people who need to see you. Don’t you have a sister? You’re childhood best friend? You should be with them now.”

Her perception that something is off is not lost on him. He loves that she has an ability to read him. With that said. He knows her as well. No matter the distance. The periods of time apart. Oliver can read she is worried about him. About where they stand. Everything this day has brought upon them.

With conviction he tells everyone in earshot, “I’m not leaving without you by my side.”

“Oliver!”

“Don’t ask. Five years Felicity.” His tone reflecting his emotions, “Five.”

“Okay.” That is enough to have him slightly relax. “Now that I’ve figured that you’re not a hallucination. I need to get some forms filled out.”

Moira having been quiet. Essentially assessing the couple. If her memory serves her right. The girl was a prodigy. Educated at M.I.T. A few years younger than her son. An image of a brunette enters her consciousness. This once young child fell in love with her son. Creating a family of their own.

Trying not to sound overbearing because her voice sounds clipped even with the endearment she adds, “Is that something I can help with, dear.”

“Just. Some medical release forms that are needed to go back to work. Without them…” Felicity digs into her purse. Pulling out some folded papers she received from the nurse H.R. sent.

“That should be no problem. We’ll have it handled by the time we are out of these hospital doors.” Taking the forms Moira finally having a purpose goes about it.

Robert asks, “Hope you don’t mind me asking. Where exactly do you work?”

Oliver answers for her, “I think Felicity has probably established her own company. She always talked about innovations I don’t recall the specifics, but Felicity is super smart. Maybe something like Smoak Technologies. She didn’t want to use my family’s name to conquer the world. She’s like that.”

“Umm. Oliver?”

“Wait… you know. I remember you use to talk about the name Dynamics. Yes, that sounds about right. I mean…”

As honored as she feels that her Oliver thinks she could conquer the world without him. She spills the truth, “I work at Queen Consolidated.”

Both Oliver and Robert in different surprised tones, “You do?”

“I needed a job. Had three other mouths to feed. I felt you’d want me to raise our kids here in Starling.”

Oliver surprisingly says, “What of your dreams?” He regrets it immediately when he observes Felicity’s reaction. “I’m…”

“When you were declared dead. A part of me died too.” She needs breathing room. Oliver lets her pull away. The strange feeling of unease grows deeper in his gut. “I had to do right by our kids. They just lost their dad. I was in my first trimester with Lucas. I applied to a few places with tech openings. QC had a daycare program. The hiring process was intense. Weird now that I think about it. I was directly hired by Mr. Steele but he got reassigned to temporary C.E.O. and my placement was done by someone else. Took the mundane job. Any job really. The rest is history.”

“I’m so, so sorry Felicity.”

“Oliver, you’ve had to endure a lot more than any of us had to. I’m sorry too.”

“I shouldn’t have left you and the kids.” He needs to be near her again. These few steps she takes away from him. It like a huge rift. All his nightmares end with her leaving. It is what he deserves for leaving her. It doesn’t matter it was done so he could get some perspective.

The anger he has for himself is self-depreciating. He was a hurt boy. Running back to his parents for guidance. He should have stood his ground and be the man Felicity needed.

“We had a major fight. I said…” Taking a step closer, “We said a few things.” She doesn’t have to move another inch because Oliver is right there encompassing her, “I used that jealousy you had against you. I’m so sorry.”

“I missed you.” His voice low. Right now, he doesn’t really care who listens, “I missed you every night Felicity. No matter what I endured you were always on my mind.”

Robert uses this moment as a good prompt to step out of the room allowing them a short span reunion. They have chemistry. No matter what transpired between them. There is a solid layer of devotion for each other.

She walks right into his opened arms, “I don’t think I can ever let you go again.”

“Don’t. No matter what. Don’t leave me.”

Felicity doesn’t know what he endured but the way he is holding onto her. She knows he suffered greatly. This is the first time she has had her arms wrapped around him. He feels like a brick. Somehow her mind doesn’t register how he can be so hard. Her slim boyfriend who enjoyed sports to keep fit never felt this firm.

“You’re like a rock.” One of her hands sprawled against his plan white tee shirt. “Is this all muscle?”

It is as if she can start to see him. Now that her mind is clearing from the whole dead debacle. Her Oliver may not be the same as he left but who would be? He isn’t gone. She hasn’t lost him. She’ll adjust because having any part of him outweighs the Oliver-less hole she’s had to endure. His voice seems deeper. Not that he grew but he seems taller. Emanating a strength. He is a survivor. Those gorgeous blue eyes are staring her down. She wonders what he is thinking.

He chuckles. For the first time in a while holding her has placid his inner demons. He doesn’t feel threated by her. In contrary to everyone else encountered in the last few years. The realest fear is what will happen between them. For now, he quiets that voice. Holding her is more than he ever dreamed. 

To his parents. His sister. His best friend and anyone who has known him before the yacht tragedy. They’ll be on the offensive. He’ll have to defend his choices. That is even before the 5-year ordeal becomes a topic. Something he rather keep guarded.

His parents will grill him. Coming home he knew that is what he’d deal with. It was already part of his plan. With that turmoil he could build a façade and become distant. Only helping in his tactics to run amok within the dark seeds of society. Making perfect cover of a lost son who needs space. His father’s guilt alone would contribute to being able to get away from many family obligations.

Felicity. The one obstacle that is the wild card. Not one to back down from a challenge. 

Hours before finding her he had a set path. Now it is becoming muddled. He has wounds. Painful stories. Scars that run deep. Will Felicity reaction be of pity? Disgust? To handle him with kid gloves.

Their moment together cut short as his mother comes back into the room along with his father. There wasn’t much said. Just being together was enough.

Moira not privy to her son and his girlfriend’s hug. Showing the manilla folder, “I had the staff fill out the forms you requested. The orderlies are here with the required wheelchairs.”

“Mom, no. I don’t…”

“Oliver! Hush. It is a hospital policy. You were admitted earlier this morning. They patched you up.”

Oliver can hear Felicity gulp to the knowledge that he did need some medical attention. He didn’t let anyone touch him at the Embassy.

Robert speaks telling everyone that he ordered two town vehicles. He doesn’t need to say a word as he knows his wife would like some alone time with the woman that has surprised them dearly.

“Now you will sit down so you’ll be wheeled out.”

“I can walk.”

Moira snipping at her son’s stubbornness, “If you couldn’t. You wouldn’t have been discharged. Understood?” That last word holding a mother’s tempo that only has Oliver nodding. “Now I will stay back with Felicity as you head downstairs with your father.”

Oliver glances between both women.

“Oliver! Sit! You know very well. Sooner or later, I would be alone with…” She looks to Felicity who is mute, “Regardless of any qualms I may have.” Moira thinking to herself, _you chose her over anything else._ “We are adults. Now be a good boy.”

Felicity finding her voice, “Go. Listen to your mother.”

“Wise words. Does that mean my grandchildren are as stubborn as their father?” That is more of a rhetorical question and not hearing Felicity outright dismiss it makes the matriarch want to laugh.

With the small production brought on as the younger Queen finds himself ridiculously sitting in a chair. Oliver is wheeled out. He glances back. Worried. A small sigh followed by a gruff moan at hearing his father chuckle. Finding it hard to leave his mother to have some time with Felicity. He doesn’t know how to feel about that. His mom can be fierce.

“I should head back to work. My boss is already on my case…”

“Nonsense.”

“Mrs. Queen, I’m sorry this is how you found out about me. My past relation with your son. Even about my children.”

“There is a lot to discuss.” Moira eyeing the hospital staff in the hallway awaiting to take care of Felicity. She doesn’t need gossip to run rampant, “We will discuss this at home.”

“Home?”

“I doubt Oliver would rest if you aren’t within his eyesight. For now, his wellbeing is my top priority. Now we should follow suit before he begins to fuss.”

The orderly comes into the room and helps the patient into the wheelchair. The discharge papers in Moira’s hands. They leave quietly. Stuck in their own minds. 

Before the elevator opens Robert tells Oliver of his plan, “We are about to encounter a wild array of media personalities waiting for a sound bit. If at all possible, keep from giving anything that could be twisted.”

“What about Mom and Felicity?”

“Let’s keep the focus on the lost son. That should be the only focus of their stories.”

Oliver nods.

“They’ll be leaving by another exit while we keep the shine on us.”

Being a Queen especially in Starling City means the media will be covering his exit from the hospital. His life story will be on display for anyone who holds an interest. Questions about his five-years away will be touched upon over and over. The media really loves to unearth any unturned stones. Oliver like his father doesn’t want his family to be under any extra scrutiny. He’ll play the lost son bit because that will gain the most pleasant of outcomes as they’ll take pictures and ask roundabout similar questions of how he survived.

As the cameras start to flash. He stands up from the chair. Ready to be the center of attention. Robert Queen answering some questions as he boasts how happy he is to finally have his boy back. How he can’t be thankful enough for the miracle bestowed upon his family.

Oliver’s mind is far away as his body moves through the motions by his father’s side. Not able to fully register how much he is alert physically yet mentally be lost in thought. His mother is with his Felicity. That scares him more than this sea of reporters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: Moira Queen gets a to meet her grandkids.


	5. Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira meets the kids. Oliver and his father talk more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I hope you are doing well. I live in New England and I have noticed daylight is longer so that is a plus. Valentine's Day is coming up. To those who celebrate... Have wink:wink fun!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for those who leave comments so many kudos. Thank ya!
> 
> Here is the next addition...

If there was ever a time Felicity pictured herself meeting her could be in-laws. This would not be one of those times. Her short list of other anxiety ridden occasions. Meeting the Queens would have been on her turf. Oliver introducing her the way he had always planned.

Thing about plans. They seem to never work out the way it should.

Oliver made it clear that it was time. As much as he loved living with her in Cambridge. Being an executive of a startup with a college buddy and ultimately how much he loved being a dad. He wanted his homelife not to be a dirty secret.

Felicity looking back, she has felt this unnerving guilt of stupidity for wanting to accomplish her tasks without the Queen name associated with her upcoming success. Oliver was compliant for so long. That was until some guy irritated him to the brink where fights would ensue between them.

In a male-oriented field Felicity knew she’d work with loads of men. None would hold her romantic interest because she was madly in love with Oliver Queen. Being young and naïve she just blew off her boyfriend’s jealousy. They had two kids together. In her mind they were already committed. She didn’t need more.

Oliver started to push for more.

Enough so that Felicity didn’t know where this impulse of his stemmed from. Was he jealous? Because that alone wasn’t a good reason to uproot their lives. Being freshly out of M.I.T. she didn’t see why there was a rush. Oliver insisted that with another child on the way. Things changed. That was it. Suddenly Oliver was more assertive in thinking he knew best and that royally pissed her off.

She wasn’t going to let a man even one she loved unilateral make any decisions that would affect her life. Nope. She was not. 

With two stubborn fools. The ultimate fight approached and bam it set off an explosion that left her heartbroken and the man she loved dead. That is until today. Her world was upside down for so long that Felicity’s still in a state of disbelief as she watches the world move quickly outside the town car’s window.

Just a few minutes ago the eerie silence as two women with the assistance of an orderly rode the elevator down to a private exit. Biting her tongue to control her need to speak. It left her stuck at the fact that Moira Queen now knows of her existence. The manifestation that she shouldn’t have had a relationship with this woman’s son.

She knew it was going to be one of those days. Where everything would be off. Stubbing her toe was just the beginning of an iceberg of what the day’s events are still directing. In her case to some titanic theatrical ending.

All aboard on a disastrous vessel. Felicity Smoak versus the Queen clan. Her mother didn’t raise a fool. She knows things are only going to get ugly. Emotions are high and no matter how much she wants off this voyage. She is a main attraction. Thanks to her hidden relationship with one of their own.

Waking up this morning one thing for sure hits her hard. Finding Oliver was a fluke. Destiny’s hand in all this is what Felicity is afraid of. It isn’t enough that she collapsed at work. Her boss dislikes her enough before her dramatic stumble. Only creating some paperwork for the man. It isn’t until noticing the time on the huge clock as she is led out of the elevator. Going back to work is out of the question. Her hospital visit expanding to just after her quitting time.

Her kids. They need to be picked up.

Felicity the girlfriend has dealt with Oliver and meeting of the parents. Now it is her mom self that has the responsibility to three other individuals under her care. With no car. Unwitting to be glued to a family that are blood relatives to her offspring. Until now unable to open her mouth in fear she’ll say something stupid. She doesn’t want Moira Queen of all people to see her as an imbecile.

Moira keeping her stance as neutral as she can. This whole ordeal is testing her upbringing. She wants to laugh, cry, and scream all at once.

The chauffeur is already at the exit door with an umbrella. They took a different route than Robert and Oliver. Keeping the media off the scent of Oliver’s secret affair in his formative years. Until all the details are drawn up. Things signed at the dotted lines. Moira prefers to keep her family’s business confidential.

The heavy rain persists at least the gusts of wind have died down. It helps Moira refocus on anything other than the other occupant in the car. Even with so many questions bubbling to be asked. It is all so tricky. As a mother she just got her son back. It seems for over five years there were three children unbeknownst to her and the rest of the Queen family. 

As Moira has been digesting her emotions. She is hurt with Oliver the most. Didn’t he know she’d do anything for him. If he started having a family with someone. No matter who she was. She’d still be delighted for them. Even to the point, if Oliver got someone pregnant and he wasn’t ready she’d help in making the mistake go away. Basically, she’d do anything for him.

There is an end to the silence as they depart from the parking lot. Moira expects the girl to ask about Oliver’s whereabouts. What is asked instead has Moira calling towards the chauffeur to change his route.

Felicity can’t help but fiddle with her fingers. Having to ask Moira if they could have a few extra stops before heading to the woman’s mansion. There are three kids that need to be picked up from school and one in daycare. At least the girls were bussed to the daycare center after school. It really is one stop.

The heavy rain and the gust of wind helps Felicity focus on anything other than the occupant by her side. Surprised that… other than the request she asked of Oliver’s mother. Their car ride has remained silent.

Moira lost in thought. Any question she would like to probe of the woman she met today has yet to be spoken. When Felicity asked if they could pick up the children. It seems two of the three have been let out of school. Joining their sibling in daycare. Heading towards a building somewhere in the Glades. She is about to meet them. About to meet three children that will change everything. Moira is a grandmother. Three children that didn’t exist to the Queens until a few hours ago are now family.

“I’m not sorry.” Felicity voice is low, but she is determined to tell Moira Queen she isn’t sorry that Oliver and she had kids. They are the greatest. “About having them.”

There is a sigh.

“I do apologize that I kept them from their father’s family.”

“Why then did you?” There is a silence that continues until Moira needs to continue asking, “I have three grandchildren. I know nothing about. Pieces of my son lived on.”

“I’m sorry.” Felicity really is. This debate has been going on for years. There be moments she’d catch herself watching her kids that would make her think of showing up at the Queen residence. Telling them about Maple, Ava, and Lucas. Then a scared child that she can be. Held off. Always illustrating that the Queen family were autocrats that could take her babies from her. Unreasonable but it was her fear.

“Sorry doesn’t give Robert and I moments with tokens we would have our son back. At least reasons to see our son in them.”

“I was disapproved of. The Queen family…” Felicity stops then continues again, “You and your husband didn’t want their son with me. I know that makes no sense in the grand scheme of things. It didn’t matter in some ways. I lost Oliver and all I had was anguish. My own pain. I’m sorry I didn’t think beyond my own pain.”

They reach the building. It’s a cute brick building. The windows hold artwork by the children within. It seems like a nice place. At least Moira doesn’t feel like her grandchildren are in a hellhole.

“I can understand some of your pain. For three years or what I can remember I was a mess. I had my husband back, so it helped me somewhat but losing my son. Losing him was a lot. I think those three would have made an impression. Maybe we could have had each other.” Moira finishes before the last of these talks will take place. They won’t talk about their anguish in front of the children, “My daughter would have had three little kids to help her heal.”

Felicity doesn’t know what to say. A part of her is gutted to those words. Moira’s claim has merit. Her kids would have had family.

“Do you want to come in?”

“If it is alright to do so?” Moira eyes the door, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t worry. They’ll have plenty to say.” Felicity leads them into the building. Saying a few hellos signing her kids out. “Have they been good today?”

“Lucas has been an angel today.”

“Are we talking about my son? Has he been switched?”

The woman laughing, “No, he had a long nap. Woke up really happy. Drew a picture of himself but in a taller frame. Something like he looks like his daddy.”

Moira asks, “Do you have that picture?”

The woman looking past Felicity to the lady behind her, “Yes. I’ll make sure to go get it. They’re placing their jackets on now.”

The woman leaves them.

Felicity doesn’t add on how this very morning she told her little boy how he looked like his daddy. Oliver shared his childhood photos with her. Just like she did with her own childhood photographs. Oliver supplied his when they became parents. Lucas this morning had a yearning. It was spontaneous but it seems the thoughts of his father has been with him throughout the day.

The women have a good view of the doorway. It doesn’t take long for one of the three to come through.

“Does Lucas look like…” Those words die on her lips as the boy comes into view and makes Moira gasp.

“Mommy!”

“Lucas, slow down. You know there is no running in buildings.”

He goes into a halt before dashing again into his mother’s arms.

“Hi mommy.” As he gives his mother a few kisses he notices the woman looking at him, “Hi. I’m Lucas.”

“Hello Lucas.” Moira steps forward, “It is nice to meet you.”

Two other voices cut this charming scene as two girls walk out one still needing to put on her jacket. Both girls regard their mother.

“Hi mom.” “Mommy!”

“Hi Maple. Hi Ava, need me to help put your jacket on?”

“I’ms fine. Can do it myself.”

“Okay. It’s raining outside so let’s hurry when we get out there. Okay?”

Her kids all noticing the woman who is tearing up at seeing them.

“This is mommy’s friend. We are going to her home.”

Even as the girls ask why. Felicity is making sure they’re bundled up. Being elusive with her answers. Talking about the weather and anything to get them to cooperate and leave swiftly. Like Moira, Felicity needs to just get them all safely to the manor. Today will be a huge day for them.

“This is Mrs. Queen.”

Maple is the one to take that information and state, “That’s our last name that momma doesn’t let us use.”

“I added Smoak to their last names before leaving Boston.”

“I see.” Moira replies already guessing that if the kids were addressed with their father’s last name. It would probably raise some questions. Their unmarried mother’s last name is Smoak. She assumes both her son and Felicity are unmarried.

As in thought Felicity adds that she is unmarried. It quells Moira from asking.

“It would be strange to not share a name with the kids. Alright we are ready to go.”

“Why are we going to her house?” Maple asks again.

Hoping she doesn’t step on the older woman’s toes she speaks out, “Mrs. Queen has a surprise for you all.”

That gets the kids excited enough to mobilize. They head to the waiting car in a hurried run. Trying to avoid being soaked by the rain. Even Mrs. Queen is quick to get into the vehicle.

From the ride to the manor the only questions and answers are about the daily activity of the children. That is until the huge mansion is on display and the kids now are glued to the big house.

“Wowza. Maple this is a castle.”

Maple hums in agreement as the car is in clear shot of the mansion as it is moving up the driveway. Felicity is also in awe. She’s seen pictures of Oliver’s home, but nothing beats the real deal.

“I like surprises.” Lucas says with such exhilaration, “My mom and sisters don’t.”

“Really?” Moira taking in how much glee the boy holds. Such a reminder of her son. “Why not?”

Both girls answer beating their mother at it, “We don’t like mysteries.”

“They get that from me. Mysteries need to be solved.”

“Well, that spoils the surprise.”

“I have found that over imaginative minds lead to always pinning to figure out the unknown.”

“Good to know. Keep surprises to a minimum or expect little detectives at the helm.”

“Maple does enjoy mystery novels.”

The girl nods just as the car comes to a halt. The driver is already opening the door to his employer. Moira exits followed by little Lucas. Felicity than gets out followed by her two daughters. The girls keep talking about castles amongst themselves.

Oliver didn’t like it one bit to be separate from Felicity. It doesn’t matter that she is with his mother. That frightens him even more. With his mother now privy to a family that he held back. He made so many past mistakes. It was a mistake to keep any section of his life a secret. Now looking back that choice alone would make it seem he was embarrassed to tell the world of his love. Making him a coward. As exciting as it was to live in the shadows. A bubble that only contained Felicity and himself. A feeling of them against the world.

They had so many plans. Felicity was blueprinting the beginnings of an empire. He was working on making his own name in the corporate world. Not relying on the resources that were accessible by being a Queen. With the woman who made him believe that anything was possible. He believed.

That was until a fight. A fight that now in hindsight broke them.

He went to get guidance and never came back. He has been gone for five years. In those years’ life kept moving onward. He knows he has changed. Becoming a survivor. He brings a certain darkness with him. Something he doesn’t want to share with those he loves. Yet, his heart has won out. Needing more than what his mind has barred him from. He may still lose them. The demons created in making it home will sooner or later show themselves.

Now he is home. Just on the surface of their shared happiness each one in his family has deep rotted pain from these years since the ordeal. Everyone a little broken.

The rain hitting hard against the car only increases Oliver’s turmoil. Anxiety rising. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands as on a few occasions glances at his father who seems intent to keep an even stare at the lost son.

“This must be a lot. I know it is for me.”

“Dad…” Oliver doesn’t know what else to say. He waits for his father’s disapproval words to come out like a freight train.

“For years I though what if instead of allowing you to board I denied you passage. You’d be alive.” Robert takes a deep breath, “So many scenarios of me turning you away. Only for me to wake up and know I couldn’t have said no even if I tried.”

“I’m sorry dad.”

“Don’t be. I felt you needed me. The moment I stepped into your room. I knew the trip would be about us in a way. I missed you. Your time away in Massachusetts really made a dent of how much you were sorely missed.”

Oliver nods at his father’s words. His father was such great help to the problem at hand. It landed with a conversation of the family vault would hold the perfect piece.

“I was ready to go to a jeweler when…”

“I suggested something with sentiment.” Robert finishes as his memory of their talks become clearer. “If she meant that much… means that much. I know of a perfect ring.”

“I don’t know much about her situation now. I know she loved me. Missed me.” Oliver having to say it even if he hates it very much, “She could be well into a relationship. Dad, guys always noticed her. It is one of the reasons why the last few weeks before coming to you were heated.”

Oliver admitting this to his father. Somehow, he feels lighter like a load is off his chest. The darker demons within are screaming but he is pushing them away. Today the focus is on his family. Reuniting.

Robert doesn’t negate that possibility. He met the woman. As much as she showed affection towards his son. She also held a great reserve to her actions.

“I really am sorry I didn’t tell you and mom sooner.”

“I will not lie. I am not happy about this whole thing. Your mother and I are hurt.”

“I’m… I’m afraid of what Felicity is dealing with.”

Robert is about to answer when his phone begins ringing. Making a sigh before checking to see who is calling. Thinking it is work related until he sees its his wife calling, “Talk about the woman and she calls.” Pressing the call button, “Hello, I just mentioned your name to Oliver.” His wife tells him of a change. Felicity’s request. He agrees. “We’ll see you then. Oliver has his sister and I know Thomas is at the house. We will wait.” He ends the call. Holding a thought a few seconds to long for his son.

“Dad, what was that about? Is Felicity still coming to the manor?”

“Yes, she is still on her way.” Robert looks down at his watch, “It seems it’s that time of the day that your children should be let out…”

“They’re picking up the kids. They’re coming?” Oliver sits up as the uncomfortable dread he held is now becoming something else. “I’m going to see my kids.”

“Soon. For now, we will go home. Thea and Thomas will have their moments with you.”

Oliver nods. He has missed those two a great deal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Oliver reunites with his whole family.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reunites with his whole family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day.
> 
> Wanted to have a special update just for today. 
> 
> I hope you are well and had a good day. Thank you for reading. I am grateful.
> 
> To those who left a comment on the last chapter. I thank you so very much. xoxo Next update is Wednesday.

The rain doesn’t stop the manor from looking enchanting. A small smile crosses Oliver’s face as how much seeing the large stone home brings him back to a childlike stance. It doesn’t take much ingenuity to know his kids will be impressed with a home that looks like some castles in those fantasy books he would read them.

He wonders if he can hide the excitement he is feeling from his own father. Probably not. The smile on his face indicates to anyone how happy he is since finding out he will be reuniting with his children. If Felicity could pull out so much emotion. His kids will finish him off.

Not to say seeing his parents weren’t poignant to his wellbeing that would be a lie. Their characteristics are his own. He is their son. He is like them in so many ways. He loves them. They were instrumental in raising him. Even with the few nannies he’s had. His parents were there. Sometimes in the most inconvenient of ways.

Robert enters first allowing his son to trail behind to take in the home he hasn’t seen in years. At finding Raisa waiting. Giving her a warm smile. They’ll now wait for Oliver to enter the foyer.

“You remember Raisa?”

Oliver’s face lights up, “It's good to see you, Raisa.”

“Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn is in the family room.”

Robert watching his son take in his surroundings. Hearing a door loudly close. Robert keeps from a retort of how to handle shutting a door. This interaction between siblings is too important. Hanging back. He just observes his two children.

“Oliver?”

First thing Oliver notices is how tall she has become. Oliver finds himself at the bottom of the staircase in awe.

“Hey, sis.”

Her steps towards him hurriedly, “I knew it. I knew you were alive.” She hugs him fiercely. “I missed you so much.”

“You were with me the whole time.”

Robert viewing the scene brings a certain elation. His kids are reunited. They have been apart for so long, “Well, let us move this to the family room.”

Oliver still holding his sister gladly nodding to an offhand comment. He’s just happy to have her this close. His baby sister isn’t a baby no longer. He doubts he can get over the fact. They walk into the room side-by-side.  
  
Tommy Merlyn hearing the small ruckus knows that his buddy is officially home. Turning off the television set. He waits. Doesn’t take long. Beholding his best buddy, “What did I tell you? Yachts suck.”

Chuckling, “Tommy Merlyn.”

To be holding his childhood best friend. There were a few times. Narrowing past stints that Oliver would never think hugging Tommy would be possible.

“I missed you, buddy.”

There aren’t words to express how much some people mean to him. He doesn’t say it. The words lay dormant on the tip of his tongue. As Tommy is already talking about things that he thinks Oliver should know. It is Oliver who knows he missed out again. Showing any excitement knowing they all can feel it in the air. Until Felicity arrives, he has another section of family to connect with. From awkwardness of being showed his room to the small talk. Keeping from anything to heavy. There is an unspoken rule no one crosses. Keeping things light and appropriate.   
  


Thea finding out she has nieces and a nephew.

“You are telling me that I have two nieces?”

“And a nephew.”

“Yea I heard you the first time.” She growls out. Hearing her father tell her to calm down hasn’t done much to calm her down, “How could you keep them a secret?”

“Thea, I’m sorry I didn’t think…”

“What? That you would die? Well guess what? You did. You left us. Your family.” Thea stomps her foot as she’s off the chair and begins pacing the living room. Her angry words continue, “Damn it, Ollie! How could you lie to your only family?”

“Thea, you aren’t my only family.”

“No shit! You had a secret one. Probably have another one on that island.”

Tommy who has been quiet calls out to the girl, “Thea!” The name said again by Robert who isn’t approving on how this conversation is heading.

“I hate her. This Felicity must be a monster to keep you from us. Hate her!” Screaming out, “I hope she dies!” Thea without another care leaves the room.

Tommy stunned at how quickly the anger escalated, “Oliver…”

Oliver doesn’t know how to proceed. The comment on Felicity made the vein on his face throb. If anyone outside his family spoke ill of the woman he loves there would be hell to pay. It’s harder to display wrath to people he loves. He settles with defeat, “It’s okay. I kind of understand. I wronged my family.”

Tommy disappointed, “That is no excuse for her to be a brat. I should go have a talk with her.”

Robert Queen is already up and moving to have a few words with his daughter.

“It’s fine. Tommy, dad.”

Before Robert tries leaving the room, he states, “It isn’t. I know I raised her better. That was spiteful.”

“Dad, please I don’t want to make it worse.” Hoping to stop his father from adding more fuel to the situation.

Tommy being in the middle of this tries for another solution. Knowing Thea as she is like a kid sister to him. Voicing that she’ll come around. Thea has a temper, but it is one that burns bright at first and then fizzles out rather quickly. Telling them to just give her a few minutes. Her own words will bite her hard and she’ll come to rectify her mistake. 

With the men now sitting back down and conversing about life in Starling City it is Oliver who catches Thea at the edge of the threshold of the large room. She is quiet. Sad really. It took about seven minutes, but his sister waits to be acknowledged before coming back.

Oliver beats his father and even Tommy to any sort of retort. He just wants to hold his sister. Forgive and forget as she profusely apologizes. The men still add their snaps but at least the astrosphere isn’t hostile. 

Emotions run high but ultimately Thea becomes giddy not holding back an eagerness that Oliver cringes at. She leaves Oliver and Tommy to go to the attic with the pleading help of her father. They’re going to get some things that would make the kids feel appreciated.

“My brother is back, and I am an aunt.” Finally, proud to say, “This day can’t get any better.”

She is an aunt. He is Robert and Moira’s son. These kids are going to be overflooded with material possessions. He doesn’t even care how spoiled they’ll be. It may just help make up for the years they have all lost out on. Oliver can’t seem to mind. Not when the knowledge that his children are coming here. It takes Tommy being Tommy to break him from his thoughts.

“So, let me get this straight? While I was working on my residency you were playing house?”

Slight shrug. Of course, Tommy would focus in on Felicity. Especially now it is just the two of them.

“That sounds about right.”

“The same girl you said nothing was happening with?”

“Actually, when you asked that. Nothing at that time was happening. She was just a friend and we just hanged out.”

“But then you bumped uglies. When did that happen?”

“It just happened. We just got home from one of our regular routines and…” Oliver just stops to smile.

“And?”

“Things were said. I knew she was it for me. Things just moved from there.”

“Three kids?”

“After our first one was born. I thought our little girl would be the only one. We were ambitious. Felicity just graduated M.I.T. we started planning our future and somewhere in there we decided our daughter having a sibling was doable. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. Felicity and I lived in a bubble.”

Tommy hearing Oliver’s voice sounding off from those few last words, “What happened?”

“I shouldn’t have pushed. I just want more. She liked the status quo and I didn’t.” Oliver doesn’t say it out loud ‘not anymore’ not when he was ready to blow up the bubble and tell the world. She wanted to keep her life with him in the shadows.

“Losing you must have…” That gets Oliver to look destroyed. “Hey, you lost her too. But now, your back. Go get your girl.”

“I don’t know anything about her. She could be in a relationship.”

“Fine. Though no matter what. You have three kids’ man. Three little kiddos that Thea and I will spoil without a doubt or care what their parents wish.”

“I can’t believe you are a doctor. Are you seeing someone?”

“I will forgive you this once being you didn’t have access to any media outlets. I’m back in the dating pool after my recent divorce.”

“You got married?”

“Eh? Twice.” Tommy holds out two fingers but gets back on the subject line of his best friends’ life, “It wasn’t as interesting as this conversation of you and Felicity. Don’t think you can weasel out of it. Now what are their names?”

“Maple, Ava, and Felicity named our boy Lucas.”

“Maple? Like Maple syrup or some love for the actual tree?”

Oliver opens his mouth and closes it. The story of how Maple got her name is very much on how Felicity was devoted to the syrup. Pancakes, waffles, any bread like substance was drowned in goopy maple syrup during her first pregnancy. There is a large story revolving a trip up north. It ends with NC-17 graphics and knowing firsthand how hard it is to wash off large amounts of dried maple syrup.

Hearing that Moira’s vehicle is coming up the drive. Tommy smirks, “This conversation is for another time.” Slapping his bud’s back, “Let’s go meet the munchkins. Don’t worry about Felicity. I’ll handle her.”

Before Oliver gets to ask what Tommy means by that the man is already on the move.

Oliver can’t move. He’s standing in the hallway that leads to foyer. Hearing his children’s voices has just made everything so real. Unready in some circumstances. The fear of being forgotten. He’s only been dreaming of this reunion since forever. How will they process seeing him? Will Maple at least recognize him? Even a little?

Tommy who is now beside him catches on to Oliver’s hesitation.

“Hey, no matter what. You’ve got this.” Without adding the _I’m here for you every step of the wa_ y. This is Oliver’s moment. The man hasn’t seen his kids in five years.

Oliver nods taking a step further and then another until he has full view. Stopping once again.

By the range of sizes, he can tell his two girls apart and they are magnificent. Their angelic voices filling the voids of this large estate. They are awed by the sheer size of their ancestral home.

The little one. The boy who is twirling around pointing at things. Oliver is getting to see his son for the first time. An array of emotions goes through him. Landing on a feeling he hasn’t felt in his time away. Joy.

The boy asks the magic question as he stops to contemplate his mother, “What’s the surprise momma?”

Felicity finding Oliver has joined them. Her eyes securitizing his. This is essentially the time of truth. She’ll let him guide the moments of the reveal.

Oliver steps further into the foyer. This is as good a place to finally become a father again. It may have taken a few minutes to long for Oliver to say a word as his son’s question is answered. His daughter’s endearing voice brings a tear to his eye.

“Daddy?”

Maple remembers him. Unabashed tears fill up quickly as he calls out her name.

“Daddy!”

His daughter runs the short steps it takes to find herself in his arms. That has Ava calling out to him as she rushes to be a part of this. Oliver falls to his knees. The little boy discovers that he needs prodding by his mother. Lucas finding his mother’s legs as a holding post.

“Hi Ava.” Holding her tightly. His two girls are getting so big.

Felicity brings her son to rest on her hip and letting the youngest of three soothe himself against her chest. “Remember all those pictures we have at home. The man in them is your daddy. He is holding your sisters. Do you want to…”

“No.”

“Lucas?”

His face hides behind his mother’s neck.

“He takes a little time to warm up to people.” Felicity makes an excuse to hopeful lesson any pain this may cause Oliver.

Oliver holding both girls understands he doesn’t need the excuse but he’s glad that Felicity feels the need to protect his feelings. It makes him feel better about them. They need to still talk. Later. Now he has three beings he will never get enough of.

“My sweet girls. You’re both are so big.”

“Momma makes me eat my veggies.” Ava says disgusted.

Maple quips, “She thinks sugar is a one of the major food groups.”

It makes her daddy laugh. Ava has her mother’s taste.

“Is that so?”

“Daddy, momma said you make yummy pancakes. Is that true?”

Oliver acts like he’s seriously pondering Ava’s question. It has the girl truly waiting for the answer.

“It has been a long time since I have made pancakes.” Kissing her nose, “I’m willing to try if you are willing to eat them.”

Standing up. He notices his family is around him. An introduction is in order, “Girls I like you to meet my mommy and daddy.”

The girls are introduced to their family just as Felicity keeps hold of her son. Rubbing little circles over his back. Lucas is very intent on each display before him. Taking in the energy of the room. He doesn’t move to be a part of it yet. Safely in his mother’s arms is where he wants to be.

As Oliver’s family move to the family room to continue bonding. It leaves Lucas and his parents to be left behind.

The boy keeps his eyes trained on his father. There is an amazement to all this. Lucas likes surprises unlike his sisters. Letting all this wrap around him. He has a daddy. A real daddy.

“Lucas, say hi to your daddy?’

“Hi.” The boy doesn’t hide his face any longer, but his grip is tighter.

“It is so nice to meet you Lucas.” Oliver takes an opportunity to get closer. Near enough that if he reached out. His hand would hold his boy’s head. “I have always wanted to meet you.”

In a surprising move Lucas soars upward and in a quick jump Oliver is holding his son in his arms. The boy inspecting his father for the first time. Moves his little hands over the gruff of his daddy’s chin.

“Okay. I have a daddy; can I go down now please. I have lots of others to say hi to.” Oliver releases the boy and in a flash the child runs to where he hears his sisters laughing.

“He seems to be energetic.”

“He has a fear of missing out. He adores his sisters. Follows them everywhere.”

Oliver trying to be coy in asking if she’s had help. Trying to establish what he must deal with.

“You’ve done a good job raising them. Did your mother…”

“She had a helping hand. In moving to Starling and not Las Vegas. Daycare became my best friend.”

“Three little kids are a lot.”

“I managed. Won’t say it was easy and my dating was nonexistent. Single moms are good for hookups but…” Catching what she is just saying, “You know what? Forget I just said that.”

“Random hookups?” He can’t help but ask. Even if he probably can’t hide the pain crossing his face of even thinking of her with another. He wasn’t there. His Felicity is beautiful, and he could never blame her for moving on. 

“No. Not that I didn’t get a few offers. It took years to even.” Closing her eyes in disgust. How is she saying this? Blowing air before settling on, “I’d never place those three in danger.”

“I don’t have a right to ask. I’m sorry.”

“Oliver, if anyone has anything to say it would be you. Anyone else I would have told to frack off.”

“Frack?”

“Listen. Three kids. I do my best not to have a potty mouth.”

He raises his hands as a mocking surrender move.

“Can we talk?”

“Okay. Lead the way.” As they begin to ascend the stairs, “This place is huge, the picture in Better Homes & Gardens doesn’t do it justice. Where are we going?”

“A sitting room upstairs.”

“Oh. I thought I’d be led to the famous bedroom.”

He chuckles. “Already mocking me.”

As much as he was into partying in the last two years of high school. It led to many issues that would have him grounded. His father once with the help of Tommy’s dad stormed a residential party a mile down the road from where they lived. Totally embarrassing their sons.

“Sorry.” She really isn’t, “I just recall some of your childhood stories leading to so much manly tears over how strict your parents were.”

“Yea, rub it in. Could you imagine if in another life my parents let me off the hook?”

“Hopefully you’d still become the man I fell for.”

They bypass the sitting room. He finds he wants to show her to his childhood bedroom. He was shocked when his sister showed it to him earlier. Being in there for a few minutes before leaving the room that hasn’t been changed since he left for college.

Opening the large door, he sidesteps to let her in first.

“Wow, this room is humongous. You never said our place of residence back east was puny to your childhood bedroom.” Oliver just has a smile on his face. He is enjoying how she is in wonder of it all. “My gosh our whole apartment would fit like twice maybe three times into this room alone.”

“It’s just a room Felicity.”

“Says the rich man’s son.”

“I liked our little place back in Cambridge.”

Moving her fingers through a collectable on a bureau. She can feel Oliver’s stare on her. Now that some small talk is out of the way. She doesn’t know what to say.

It seems Oliver is ready to ask some questions, “Why were you at the hospital?”

“I fell at Queen Consolidated.”

She is continuing in a rush just as Oliver is about to probe deeper, “I left my cubicle because I was hungry. Saw a few of my colleagues hurdled around gossiping. Then you were mentioned. Bam! I’m out cold. Woke up in Nurse’s Bay. Transported to Starling General.”

“How did it get from that point to you wondering around the halls of a hospital?”

Her hand shows a gesture as it goes up than down quickly, “I was startled after the doctor kept recommending a pregnancy test.” An audible sigh, “He wouldn’t let it go. I haven’t had intercourse with anyone in so long.” She looks at Oliver just taking in what she is saying, “I mean since you. Okay, other than this one time I got close, but it felt wrong and you didn’t need to know that. Sorry.”

Felicity mums her lips. She’s afraid of saying anything else that is stupid. Especially while being so nervous.

“I haven’t been with anyone else either.”

“Oh really? No one else on the island? That’ll make sense if that were the case.”

He doesn’t confirm or deny.

“Not that you need to say anything. You just got home. You deserve to rest and…”

Felicity makes a silent promise as she stands here before him. To not push. Wait for him to be the one to bring up his time away.

“Felicity, alone or not. You were always on my mind.”

“Okay, how about we stay clear of your time away until you and I are ready. We can just live in the now. No pressure. Just get to know each other again.”

“I’d like that.” He’s standing before her.

She plainly answers, “Good.” And slides into his awaiting arms. They stand there. Holding on to what was and what can be. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Mr. Clark places Felicity on notice that her job is in danger. Oliver and Felicity have a talk.


	7. Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen Days have gone by since Oliver's return. John Diggle makes his appearance. Felicity is unsure if she'll be unemployed soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy...
> 
> Happy Wednesday. I don't know about you but I loved it when it was Arrow Wednesdays. It just made the week blow by when anticipation for Wednesdays came and then fans discussed it, fanart, fanfic, so many gifs. The theories and all that. I loved Wednesdays then they moved the show to others days... :( sigh.
> 
> Here is another chapter. I've added a tenth chapter for an epilogue. That I am still working on.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for those commenting a big kudos to you! Thank you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

After a few days of glorious blue skies. Mother nature’s gloomy take on today is parallel to how Felicity feels. It is going on day fourteen since her family has been reunited. Her children couldn’t be happier. The setup at living in a huge manor is still very stylish in their eyes. She’d rather be in her cramped townhouse where she knows how many steps it takes from one entrance to the exit in the back of her place.

For instance, wanting to check with Maple on an upcoming exam. Felicity walked into what she thought was the sitting room. A room she has visited a few times in the last couple of days. The large windows give wonderful natural light that Maple has gladly used while doing homework. Walking into another room where a grand piano sat prestigiously and barely got touched. It is the room she found herself with an inquisitive Moira.

“Felicity?” Hearing her name formed into a question already told Felicity what was in store. Her boyfriend’s mother would ask a random request. Well… random to her but not the woman who seemed to ask them. Felicity’s coming to find the Moira liked to work around an answer but never truly asking any outright any questions.

“Strawberries and bananas or honey and oats?”

“Umm. Honey and oats?”

“Right. But no walnuts because of allergies.”

“Yes.” Felicity has no idea what they are talking about. She doubts any of these foods will be served at dinner.

“Very good.” Moira than goes back to what she was doing as Felicity leaves the rooming hoping to enter one that doesn’t leave her confused. She’d be happy back at the townhouse where it wouldn’t take her twenty minutes to find at least one of her kids.

Awkwardly she hasn’t overstayed her welcome in the mansion. That in itself is amazing. This manor may be huge yet she feels like she’s in a fishbowl. One person she needs to win over is Oliver’s sister. Thea sometimes needs to force out a welcoming smile. The girl is suspicious of her. Knowing her brother and his girlfriend have separate bedrooms. 

Moira tries hard with small pleasantries. Sometimes going overboard. The woman simply doesn’t want to push the envelope. Probably afraid to lose her grandkids. She once didn’t know of them. Now her time is divided between her three grandkids and randomly spooking Felicity senseless. The woman comes out of nowhere. Felicity wonders if the estate has special hidden entryways. It wouldn’t surprise her if it did.

The Queen lawyers have had a field day with her in the last two weeks, so much paperwork shoved into her hands. Updating things legally is a lot of hassle. Being talked to about the illegal way she went about changing things by supposedly hacking is frown upon. No one said she hacked things. It is implied by her field of study. Felicity just kept mum to allegations. It made the top attorney to the Queens happily wink at her. Even calling her ‘ _at a girl_ ’. Was the man insinuating that lying is a good trait? That just riled Felicity to no end. Yet she had no one to argue her point across. Why would any of the Queens think it strange? Their world of luxury on demand to an outside like her is unthinkable. 

Felicity is surprised at the few people in the room with her. Making her as comfortable as possible. She does think it’s strange why a paternity test wasn’t issued on behalf of the Queens.

“Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen would not hear of it.”

“His parents didn’t push back?”

“No. They agreed with him. The lawyer had nothing else to add so it was dropped.”

Felicity nods. It’s different now. She can feel it. At first Oliver Queen stood in the background. The family lawyers went through everything necessary. As the hours went on, he was absent and one or both of his parents would make a visit with the time she had with these people writing up her life in some dossier. Collecting her children’s birth certificates and so on until they just were done. Leaving her with a manilla envelop of information gathered.

Her simplistic life was over.

What makes today different? As every day since Oliver’s return has been practically the same.

She has come to the conclusion that she doesn’t know what she means to Oliver. Like, really means to him. It doesn’t help that she woke up displeased. Unlike when she thought him dead. She knew he was very much alive. The man has a pulse. A very steady one at that. Unfortunately, it never rises as she steps up to him. The beating of his heart isn’t as flustered as hers. Realizing yet again, the wonderful passional session she was having with Oliver was all just an elaborate dream. After envisioning of reconnecting with the man. They are taking things extremely slow. Sloth slow. She really means snail speed. Any slower either of them could be in a walking stupor.

It makes her miss him more. His disappearance at night has her questioning herself. Her worth. Her place in his life. She wants to face him head-on… but there is a but… the man she loves tries his hardest to make time for his kids which she is ultimately grateful for. The baby steps in their own relationship as annoying as it is to her libido is far less important than the moments captured seeing their children exhilarated to have their father back.

Felicity has given Oliver some time. Fourteen days and counting.

It seems he hasn’t even allowed anyone to see him shirtless. It took Moira to explain that he has scar tissue. As if to her it would make a difference. Her heart is his. It seems maybe his heart isn’t hers any longer.

At the courthouse all those days ago. watching in the background as the lawyer asked the judge to vitiate the death in absentia filed after Oliver’s disappearance. Felicity can tell how recalling the incident was beyond dreadful for him. All she wanted was to stand by his side and hold his hand. Show support. If only she listened to him all those years ago. Everyone would know who she was. Not needing to remain in the shadows looking into his world.

It’s a mistake that is costing her now in the present.

They both know they deeply care for each other. It’s just different. She has five years of living without him and he has five years of enduring whatever it was before being reunited with his family. Patience is needed. At least seeing Oliver with the kids makes everything a little brighter. Felicity moans to that thought. Their happiness means the world to her. She loves her kids deeply. She really does. It doesn’t take away the ache she has for their father.

Thinking of Oliver when her mind is quiet. It’s like living in her head. Past, present, and future ramblings. Placing a little more sugar than she usually likes in her coffee. At least her inaudible moan has not gotten anyone to ask if everything is alright.

A coworker’s voice breaks her from her sad musings, “It looks like it is going to rain hard soon.”

“I still hate the rain.” Her eyes move from the windows overhead to the small tv on the weather channel. The sky is getting darker by the second. It is reminiscent of a certain day when her life changed once again.

Cooper the same guy who casually flirts with her. He means nothing by it. Not like when she first came into his radar. Until he found out she had kids. “At least the coffee here has been upgraded. Something about celebrating the owner’s son.” He points to the new coffee maker, “I saw on tv that they brought him back to life. Dude’s been alive this whole time. How is that possible?”

“Don’t know Cooper, don’t know.”

“Well, we’ll probably see him around.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He’s a Queen. Daddy’s boy will make the rounds. Take an executive position and slide into operating the business.” Cooper surprises her by adding, “Even if he won’t want it.”

“Oh.” Felicity figured that was the plan. She hasn’t thought to ask Oliver if it is something he would want. “It was nice chatting with you talk to you later.”

“If there is a later. I heard Howard is after you.”

“Huh?”

“Overheard something about attendance.”

“Thanks Coop, I need to get back to my desk.”

“Bye Smoak.”

It doesn’t take much time. Her boss has summoned her to his office.

She is aware the man doesn’t care for her. She’s taken plenty of time off during her employment here. Every absence she has had it covered by vacation, personal time, family medical leave, and some of the benefits of QC’s own programs.

Howard Clark closes the door behind Felicity as she takes a chair.

“Ms. Smoak. I bring you in here to talk about your attendance. I spoke to a representative of HR.”

“Mr. Clark, with all due respect. My paperwork is in order.”

“Ms. Smoak, I will admit you are a good worker. Even creating excellent business proposals that have made the department look good.” Moving to his side of the desk, “What is the point if you aren’t reliable?”

“You want me to choose a nonliving entity over my kids?”

“Ms. Smoak, I’m just stating facts.”

“Well Mr. Clark, I haven’t done anything wrong or illegal. My boyfriend father’s lawyer was nice enough to comb through some paperwork. Making sure everything on my end was in order. I had a hunch after my incident that I would be sitting here under scrutiny. I am a working mother. First and foremost, when I took the job, I was told there was flexibility. I do the job. I do it well. Like you mentioned I even make you look good.” She stops to basically breath after quickly saying her peace.

“It is nice that you have a family lawyer. This isn’t a legal issue. I just don’t think you are a good fit for the task at hand. When you were bumped up it was under a trial period.”

“Excuse me?”

“Six months ago, the raise and new job title you received was under review. My review is that you aren’t a good fit.”

Felicity is dumbfounded. She doesn’t recall any time the words review, trial period, were mentioned to her. “Are you firing me?”

“No, company policy reserves that you have 60 days to find another position in the company or you are let go.”

“Thanks, are we done here?”

Mr. Clark stands up, “Ms. Smoak, the I.T. dept is a very high demanding job maybe an assistants’ job would be more of your liking.”

She bites her tongue. This man is really something. She just walks out of his office heading to her cubicle while biting her lip to keep from saying anything that could have her escorted out of the building while holding her composure. She’ll have to find mundane tasks to keep her busy. Work was her go to place to escape reality. Navigating through QC mainframe her mind was at ease coding a language that soothed any of her ails. It was being taken from her.

As if her day couldn’t get any darker. Leaving Queen Consolidated became a lot more hectic as she had to surrender her car keys. Robert Queen insisted she’d have a bodyguard from this moment on. She wasn’t just the girlfriend. No. She is also the mother of his grandkids. He made her feel guilty about the lost time with the added family members. That she just agreed to his demand for her safety. Even if she has never needed a guardian. To her it is over the top.

“Ms. Smoak, my name is John Diggle. It is nice to finally meet you.”

“Mr. Diggle.” She brings her hand for a handshake. Happily taking it. Her hand petite to his huge one.

“I was hired by the Queens.”

She gives him a smile, “I figured.”

“Ready to go?” Following him to where her new ride awaits. Their ride home she asks him a few favors. For one, she didn’t want anyone to notice the change. His discreetness would be appreciated.

The days event’s quickly fade as Felicity finds three little ones happy to see her. Moving to the Queen mansion has had its up and downs. From the moment Oliver reunited with his children. There was no other place the kid’s belonged. Privacy being a huge deal. They decided the Felicity’s townhouse wasn’t adequate once the news breaks out that Oliver Queen has a secret family. The media will have a field day.

Oliver finally says his hellos, “Tough day?”

“I’ve had better.” She brings Lucas up to hold him closer. Loving that he still likes to be held by his mother unlike his sisters.

Having to learn to adapt to the new living situation. Once it was just Oliver and her. With the addition of kids and now residing with his whole family. One moment its quiet and in a split second someone makes their presence known. It is an even bigger change having people cleaning up after her. It is all so bizarre.

If it weren’t for the sizeable rooms all these people would have claustrophobia at her townhome. Which she misses. She misses the freedom it represents. Maybe it’s because she doesn’t know what is happening between her and Oliver. He keeps her close but has also pushes her away. He welcomes the cozy hugs but pulls away at intimacy.

She’s afraid that she isn’t enough. That he has outgrown her.

“Why don’t you go get comfy I’ll go get the snacks you like. You can tell me all about your day.”

She nods as their kids have been telling her all about their day with their father. No daycare since Oliver has wanted to be the one to be there. He has been bringing Maple and Ava to school and picking them up.

“Okay.” She swoops in for more kisses. She can’t get enough. They’re all growing up so fast. Entering the guest room. It is really nice. She can’t stop telling Moira how lovely the room is. She wonders if the woman can see through her. Felicity hates it. Hates to be under the same roof as Oliver and not be sharing his bed.

She hasn’t been in Oliver’s room since the first day here at the manor. No one mentions it. How Oliver leaves the grounds alone. The night Felicity went to see him only to find him slipping out of the manor. Following his movements from a window facing the garage. He takes out the bike that Tommy got him on request.

Today having been told that she needs to find another position or lose her employment. It just brings to the forefront that her life is an array of chaos. Her decisions have always revolved around her children. Having Oliver back in her life there is a hefty weight on her shoulders. With his own complications. Felicity’s thoughts on her way home were reasons not to share her troubles with him.

Slipping to something more comfortable she decides to take a few more minutes unwinding. Hide away from everyone just a little bit longer. Stretching out near the window overlooking the garden watching a flock of birds. They seem so free. Playing around a water fountain.

Lost in thought. Wondering what it be like to have no boundaries. Go where the wind blows.

There is knocking on the door. With no answer he calls out her name, “Felicity?” Rotating the doorknob, he finds its unlocked. Pushing it enough to check on her. “Felicity?”

She doesn’t answer and he finds her deep in thought looking out towards the gardens. He places the tray of some of her favorites before securing the door.

Felicity looks tired. Oliver wonders if he is the root cause of it. They haven’t really talked. Dancing around the heavy issues that have kept them apart. Still his heart seems to want to race when he encounters her. It takes a lot of the training he has learned to keep calm. Remain stoic around her. She is his Achilles heel. Felicity has no idea what her presence does to him. How he needs to handle himself after every meeting with her. 

After taking a seat nearby he calls out to her. Watching as she comes out of whatever has a hold on her.

“Welcome back. Where did you go? I called you a few times.”

His voice is soft. She is beginning to call it her _Oliver’s Felicity voice_. He only ever uses it with her. Sometimes even after years of being separated she recalls that specific thing he’d do just for her. Back than it was adorable. Nostalgia of their past love. Now it borders on trying too hard to save what once was.

“I don’t belong here.” Of anything she could have said that wasn’t what he expected. “I have a home. I mean it’s under a lease but still it’s mine.”

Oliver has felt the uneasiness between them rise on a few occasions. He is well deserving of the blame. Keeping her close yet pulling away when things heat up. He prods, “You don’t like it here?”

“Do you even like it yourself?” She pushes off the window seat, “You seem to run from it every night.”

He isn’t expecting this. Should have known better. This is Felicity he is talking to, “How did you find out?”

“Oliver! Did you forget who I am? I’m still the girl who hates mysteries.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” No. He didn’t mean he doesn’t know her. He does know her. That is why he sneaked out. Hoping not to get caught. But then again, he is questioning her intelligence. He is in real trouble. The glare she is giving him is well-known from experience. Pretty much sums what she is asking him. She isn’t done chewing him out. Finding he can’t move from the seat he is in. Watching her. No doubt about it. He’s about to listen to her tirade.

“What exactly do you mean? You keep me at an arm’s length. You leave shortly after you think I’m in bed. Is there someone else?”

What? That’s like a slap to the face. He’d never. Gosh, he hasn’t thought his plans out meticulously if that is what it would look like to her. To his parents. They’d most likely know of his adventures out of the house. Shit. Shit! He answers clearly without hesitation, “Of course not.”

“Really you could have fooled me. You come home wearing different clothes even a little sweaty.”

“Have you followed me?” Shit! The moment he says that he regrets it as her face morphs from worry to pure anger.

“That is what you’re worried about?” She huffs loudly, “I’ve fallen asleep in the garage.”

“Felicity, I promise you there is no one else.”

“Maybe.” She huffs out again, “You don’t owe me anything. You did leave us thinking we broke up. I…”

He is freed from the chair by pure will. Finding himself before her placing his hands on her shoulders, “There is no one else. No one.” Making sure she is understanding before saying, “I go out to an old abandoned Queen plant.”

“Why?”

“Because that is a safe place.”

“I don’t understand.”

Oliver not wanting to lose his hold on her. He feels if he does. She’ll fly away. He is scared. When he sees her. A lighter sensation of hope and happiness is in his grasp. Nevertheless, somehow allowing the darkness in. The doubt that has followed him home overplays the recess of his mind. Filling him with fear. He’s done things. His own flesh shows the trials he’s been through to get home. He doesn’t want her to see him as anything but the man she fell in love with.

Catching the worry in her eyes. He may be doing more damage keeping her at arm’s length. There is always another way. This could be the defining moment. Bring her close once and for all. Or let her go. He’ll let her choice. It is the least he can do. Be honest, “I’m broken Felicity. I shouldn’t have never come home.”

Those words cut through her. The pain now is almost a match of what she has been though. Oliver talking about never being back. It is parallel to the anguish of despair wondering if he suffered before dying. It killed a large piece of who she was. Joy, peace, unbridled passion dimmed as the unresolved fight between them loudly sustained on repeat in her nightmares. The crumbling of him leaving within a fight. His supposed death. The mourning that seemed to never end. Having to tell her children about him with past tense verbs. Losing a man who loved his kids with all his heart. Giving up on ambitions. Dreams of a future that only made sense with him. She wasn’t living but surviving. Going on for the greater good.

“Don’t ever say that.” One of her hands reaches his face and holds him firmly, “You are loved. I love you. Don’t you dare say that I can’t love who you are now. I know I can if you give me a chance.”

She is fighting the waterworks. Blinking it back so hard.

“Felicity it isn’t that easy.”

“I doubt anything worthwhile is. You can’t take the choice from me. You need to believe in me. Believe in us.”

Tears fall without restraint.

His very low whisper of, “I have scars.” reaches her ears.

“I know.” She finds her other hand panting his chest, “Your mother mentioned the medical expert told her.”

“Some of them you can’t see.” He really wants her to understand. Needs her to comprehend.

“There must be psychologists we…”

Shaking his head, that thought alone is not doable, “No. Some of the things I’ve done I can’t talk about.”

Those words make Felicity observe him. The question if he was alone is very much answered. He wasn’t alone. He had to really survive. Endure. He is home because of it.

For within these fourteen days she has known in some way that the scars inflicted on him weren’t self-inflicted nor by accident. Finding Doctor Lamb again and hearing from his own person what could have possibly caused Oliver’s injuries. Readying herself when the time comes as Oliver allows his defenses to be lowered. Believing he’d find his way back to her because the alternative is something beyond her scope of ever fathoming. It hurt to even think of another woman soothing any part of him.

“No matter what you did. Had to do. Those experience led you back home. I’m so grateful you are here with me. Don’t regret the hard decisions to survive.” She doesn’t know if he’ll take her words with stride. Only hoping he at least recognizes she isn’t going anywhere.

It is a pause. Quiet in nature. Just two tired souls. Letting the closeness of their bodies hold onto that elusive comfort that can’t be felt anywhere else. Hard to explain as both yearn for what feels like coming home.

It is Oliver who speaks first breaking the spell. For one, he has been holding her at bay. Letting the idiotic voices in his head win. Secondly, as much as he has found a calling. To clean up his city. It is preposterous to think it means a fraction of anything without this woman by his side. Lately, his love for his family. For the woman that made him believe in himself. She may not have been by his side in his years away. Her voice though. Her image burned bright as day. Felicity Smoak left an impression. It is time he tells her so.

“I’ve missed your wisdom.”

Within their teary conversation a smile crosses her lips.

“I love you Oliver. All of you. Don’t hide from me, please!” Her other hand comes up to help cup his face in her hands, “Baby steps. Anything as long as you’re with me.”

“Felicity, I love you too. I’m just…”

“Not ready. Scared. petrified, anxious.” She drops the hands on his face to plant both of her palms to his chest, “Frightened, worried, or is it nervousness that you lost your touch.”

His Felicity. She always has a way to reach him.

His hands fall down her back and those lips that have been so tempting call out to be touched. He does want to kiss her. He still feels he isn’t good enough.

“I know.” She pulls herself from him, “Baby steps. Maybe having a date could be our new beginning.”

Oliver stating, “You and me.”

“No kids. No other family members observing our every move.” Felicity gladly pointing out what they don’t need on this upcoming date.

“I’d really like that.”

“How about you take me out to this abandon plant? Show me around.”

“It’s not the safest place.”

“Didn’t you hear? I have my own bodyguard. Though we need to be considered to his bedtime routine.”

“Felicity, you deserve a nice restaurant not some shoddy building near the Glades.”

“What I deserve is to make a life with the man I love. Where my heart is home.”

It doesn’t take long. This sounds intriguing. A new start.

“Okay. It is a date.” He gives her one of his rare smiles. “I don’t want to wait to long.”

“Would tomorrow be to early?”

“No. Not at all.” To Oliver it seems like a lifetime ago since their first date. Having already spent so much time apart, “It’s doable.” With purpose he has a smile on his face, “I should go. I have some planning to start on.”

“Oliver, nothing to fancy. Low key is our friend. Not ready to share us with the world.”

He nods. She is right. What they have is fragile. He doesn’t want to lose her but more importantly he needs to show her that he does love her and most of all. He believes in her. 

Felicity can’t help how her face is lite up. Similar to the time of their real first date. Anticipation. Longing. It’s time she starts to live for that dream she had before it all fell apart between them.

Oliver stopping after taking a step away from her. Even with finding himself enthralled at all the possibilities. A more sensible him knows she’s had a very melancholy demeanor when she arrived home from work today.

Felicity noticing that something is up, “What’s wrong?”

“You came home upset. I thought we could talk about it but then we…”

“Everything is alright Oliver. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay. If you are sure. I’ll leave you to enjoy the snacks.”

“Thank you!” She gives him a warm smile. “I really am okay.” It is enough to have him sort of relax and leave her be. Knowing she’ll be fine. He is right. Work problems seem so small now that her life with him seems to be back on track.

Screw Mr. Clark and his not a good fit review. She’d use other expletives to express how she feels about Howard Clark right now. Shaking her head at the absurdity. Happily taking a bite out a snack made by an incredible caring man. One she has an upcoming date with. It just seems wrong to obsess over an asshole when she’s on cloud nine. Maybe these dark rainy days aren’t so bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: Robert Queen surprises Felicity. Oliver and Felicity go on a date.


	8. It’s a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets reassigned a new QC position. John Diggle is more than who he appears to be. The date begins... Oliver is nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much! Hope you like this next chapter.

Nothing like quiet mornings at the Queen Manor. It is becoming her favorite time to just be herself without a multitude of eyes on her. Taking another bite of her toast. Raisa has shared some nice stories of Oliver in the last couple of mornings. The woman is a gem. Felicity can understand why Oliver has said nothing but sweet things about her.

Swishing through screens on her pad checking out the latest internal posted QC jobs. That is how Robert Queen finds her early this morning.

“Good morning Felicity.”

Smiling at the man she usually finds to be the first one up like herself.

“Mr. Queen, good morning. Did you sleep well?”

Grabbing a cup of coffee as Raisa places a single toast with some egg whites before him at the breakfast counter. His morning paper already folding to the financial section. It makes him thank Raisa again for how well she handles him every single morning.

He is truly a very pleasant morning person. Even before his first sip of coffee. Felicity must hand it to him. It takes at least half a cup before she is awake enough to carry a conversation.

“Call me Robert. Slept well and yourself?” He is intent on hearing her as he begins to quickly digest the paper.

“Good.” She finally had a goodnights sleep.

“Hmm. Hopefully it wasn’t in the garage like the last few nights.”

The Queen men have a way of stunning her. The look on his face is priceless as he places the newspaper down. Talking to Felicity seems a lot more interesting than any other data he can pull from the stock market.

“You…”

“Know? Of course, I get a briefing of outside movements. Oliver leaving just after ten and coming home by five in the morning.”

“He’s restless.”

“I suppose there are… What we would call demons keeping him up at night.” Robert gazes at his son’s girlfriend, “He doesn’t know you wait for him?”

“Actually, he is aware since our conversation yesterday.”

Robert sports a smile hearing that, “Finally you two are talking.”

“We have a date tonight. He’s going to take me to where he goes at night.”

“The Queen Steel Mill. Interesting date choice.”

Felicity mouth is opened in shock. Yes, again he seems to be on a roll on keeping her flabbergasted. Her reaction has him chuckle as he supplies his knowledge to her.

“The steel mill has security might be light but still as the owner I was alerted. Kept officers from arresting my son. Once I checked who was on the feed. No need to make headlines again.”

“Why haven’t you told Oliver?”

“He needs time. You know Oliver better than most. If I went to him. He would have shut down and looked for a new place to do whatever he does there.”

It just leaves her lips, “He isn’t seeing someone?”

Robert Queen doesn’t dignify that with an answer. They both know if Oliver were to stray. The relationship with the woman he loves would be over.

“When Oliver got home, he brought a trunk with him. Once I noticed him carrying it to the mill in the video feed. I’m telling you this because he needs you.” Robert enjoying his breakfast he has no problems talking to this young woman. He even knows as time passes. He will begin to think of her as a daughter, “Five years away is a long time for a man to change. Maybe many things have changed him but the love he has for you hasn’t. My son loves you Felicity.”

She can’t help but beam with joy.

“Anyways, what are you looking through? It looks like QC job postings.”

“It is. It is time to look for another job.”

“I agree, I’ve looked at your files. Even checked how impressive your M.I.T. record is. Oliver is right. You are brilliant and shouldn’t be handling phone calls on those who need their passwords reset.”

“Thank you, I think I should work off my merit.”

“To bad that won’t be the case. Your boyfriend caught me before his nightly outings. I already had some things brewing. Especially after my alert on your file caught my attention. Mr. Clark may not be the wisest tool in the shed. Expect a visit. Mr. Steele will be popping into the I.T. Dept to have a chat with you.”

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me?”

“Don’t sound so surprised. One day you’ll be a Queen. Until then Moira and I will do what is best for you.”

“I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“I would not dimmish your worth and say get used to it.” It is a plain shared look between them, “It’s the spunky attitude of yours I find alluring. That and you are family. Not to say you and Oliver are automatically forgiven for hiding yourselves from us. I like to think with time things will correct themselves. Until then. Think of your future-in-laws as meddling fairy godparents.”

She doesn’t laugh at how he uses what has her children exited. Somehow living in what her children nudged as a castle brings on mystical elements. Otherwise, she isn’t surprised that his parents would pry into their lives.

“I better go get dressed for work. It seems I’m not able to drive anymore.”

He smirks as he picks up the newspaper, “Get used to it.”

Felicity finishing up a call. Her head spinning in so many directions. Every word uttered between her and Oliver last night making its debut in her mind. They have a date tonight. Moira and Robert have allotted their time and be gracious enough to entertain the kids. As much as she adores Thea. The girl has an active social life. Not that Felicity is too thrilled with the fact that Thea is already spoiling them rotten.

With some of her coworkers already in the know of her perilous situation of needing to find another job. Some pity is thrown her way. Even so there are a few who are smug about it. Her boss has this defiant gleam that crosses his face when he looks at her. Jerk!

Felicity thinks maybe a coffee break would do wonders. Then she thinks that she shouldn’t be wired up when a certain visitor comes down from the executive offices. That is if nothing else of importance comes his way. As if contemplating the man who originally had a hand in hiring her materializes as his voice is heard saying her name.

Mr. Steele is here. She essentially tries to keep her calm as her body wants to radically perk up from her seat. Her jerk of a boss is already kissing some ass. Until he asks why an executive like Mr. Steele finds himself here. Usually, I.T. personnel are called up to handle their requests.

“Mr. Steele, what brings you to the I.T. department?”

“Mr. Clark, I’m searching for one of our brightest. Where can I find Ms. Smoak?”

“Ms. Smoak, I think she’s out of the office. She has a tendency to…”

Felicity can’t believe he’d say such a thing when she is in earshot. What a prick. Standing up in her cubicle.

“Mr. Steele.” Felicity calls out to the tall elegant dressed man who she spoke to on speaker phone earlier today when Robert insisted driving in together. She bares a glance to her boss, “I just got back in from a call. Is it that time already?”

The small pleasantries come to an end as they shift to moving from the spotlight to Mr. Clark’s office for some privacy. They all take up the chairs in the room. Both Felicity and Walter facing Howard Clark.

“Ms. Smoak, I must make my apologizes known. A quick look at your employment file. To my surprise the notes adjoined with your job placement were not adhered to.”

“That is okay. Queen Consolidated was going through a rough patch at that time.”

“That is no excuse. Robert is very attentive that I previously had a hand in directly hiring you.”

Felicity trying to not smile, “Mr. Queen’s boasting is flattering but I must admit it is not deserved.”

Mr. Clark gives a look of agreement. He doesn’t know the specifics of why Mr. Steele sees anything worthwhile in Felicity Smoak. Even why Mr. Queen would boast on her behalf.

“Like to make amends to that. Now, Mr. Clark you must explain why someone who has implemented some ethernet safeguards, sent in prospect plans for future endeavors, volunteered at safety meetings isn’t qualified to work as an I.T. technician?”

The man says one word, “Reliability.”

“Yes, I saw that in your own notes. What I don’t understand is why perjure a worker who has each and every absence accounted for.”

“Mr. Steele, under our own company policy she is under review. My notes reflect…”

“You cannot use legal absences against an employee. Vacations, sick time, etc. Before entering the I.T. Department I came from the legal department. We must make sure all our employees understand what is acceptable within our own guidelines. I already took the liberty to reach out to Human Resources. New material is being drawn up for an educational meeting with each department. Mr. Queen nor the board would be delighted in a legal dispute because Federal and State Laws weren’t adhered to. Our company is reputable one.”

Walter Steele hands over a folder to Howard Clark. Felicity is quiet looking on between the two gentlemen. As much as Mr. Clark is an ass with her, he runs the department well enough.

“I am aware of how well you run this department. Yet, you can’t allow personal vendettas to overcloud judgment.” 

Felicity can pinpoint the moment Mr. Clark distinguishes that his hold against Felicity is now being used against him.

“Thank you, Mr. Steele. I understand.” Just like that it seems all is well. At least between both men. “Does this mean Ms. Smoak will be staying on with us in the I.T. Department?”

“No. Unfortunately for your department as of this coming afternoon paperwork is being drawn for Ms. Smoak’s new position. Qualified individual resumes for our extensive information network have already begun. You should have a new associate by this coming week.

“With all due respect Mr. Steele, we are very busy. A new associate will need to be trained. Ms. Smoak was due to handle the internal tape transfers.”

Felicity finally enters the conversation, “Mr. Clark, I can begin that process later.”

Howard speaks as if Felicity never spoke, “It is a huge responsibility. Mr. Steele are you sure you don’t want someone that is qualified? No offense to Felicity here but someone like Cooper Sheldon has a lot more to offer our company?”

Walter Steele gives the man a once over, “No offense to Mr. Sheldon, it was Felicity Smoak that Queen Consolidated reached out to hire shortly after her graduation. It is her we want upstairs. Now if you excuse us.” He dismisses the man as he looks towards the woman who will hopefully be running the new department of Applied Sciences, “Ms. Smoak, I came here personally as a favor to Robert Queen. Let’s not keep him nor the several board members waiting any longer.” Standing up from his chair, “Shall we?”

Felicity doesn’t show her astonishment as the shock on Howard Clark’s face is beyond amusing to her.

“Let me just grab my purse.” Already going to her cubicle as Walter is at the door frame finishing up with her boss. With only Walter alone with Howard, “Mr. Clark, why don’t you find someone else to transfer those tapes. Ms. Smoak will already be engaged in a different setting.”

Felicity never gets back to tending to those internal tapes as H.R. already created the new job title in her personal QC business file.

As the workday dwindles. Felicity is even excited at seeing John Diggle. Her babysitter. Today marks day two. At least he is pleasant. 

“Hi John.”

The man seems to always give her a patient knowing smile like he knows a secret and is itching to tell her something, “Felicity, how are you?”

“So ready to go home.”

He chuckles. “I can tell. Hot date.” It is apparent that this man knows Oliver. It shouldn’t be a surprise. Oliver would vet the good-looking man who would be spending loads of time with her.

They comfortably chit chat on their small journey to the awaiting car.

“Different car?” First thing she notices is the blackout windows. Helping her into it he just nods. He won’t speak until he is safely in the car after a quick inspection.

“Yes, it is a secure ride for tonight.”

She only says one name, “Oliver.”

“Mr. Queen has instructed me on tonight’s events. I suppose you are anxious to know if I shall escort you to an abandoned mill near the Glades.” Seeing her head bobble, “My job is to protect you. So yes. I will be delighted to escort you and Oliver around on this date.”

She politely thanks him. After a whole day thinking of this upcoming date. All the good and bad that can result from it. She is radiating nervous energy.

Picking up her anxiety, “Aren’t you both the parents of the same three children?”

“We are. Things are complicated.”

“I will go on a ledge to say this, but it is understandable.” He whistles, “A long time apart means reconnecting.”

“Exactly. Things have been weird between us. I am hoping going to an abandon steel mill will help.”

“Abandon steel mill?” He says it with some amusement like yet again it seems the man knows something and isn’t going to give any information away.

“It’s where he has been disappearing to. It’s a big step that he’ll share this space with me.”

John nods to her words. The rest of their chit chat isn’t as glamourous. It is enough to calm her nerves. She really likes John Diggle’s insights. She wonders what Oliver has told John about herself. It appears it must be a great deal as the man shows a certain comfort level towards the whole ordeal.

As they reach the manor John says something a little personal, “You may not comprehend this now. I know I shouldn’t tell you. But you deserve the truth. The man you love I have known for more than these last couple of days.” He doesn’t add out loud _since before his rescue_. He hopes he is conveying the right emotions to her, “Be patient with him.”

Felicity takes in what John Diggle just told her. Oliver’s story is his to tell. She appreciates this man for what it’s worth. Maybe John here saved her boyfriend a time of two. She doesn’t know so she just tells him, “As long as you had a hand in bringing him home. I don’t need to know anymore.”

“Then I shall see you later.”

Felicity expected maybe flowers. Something that showed Oliver is thinking about her. What she didn’t expect is another man holding a box with a cutesy bow.

“Dr. Thomas, hi. How are you?”

“Felicity. You know calling me Tommy is fine.”

“Of course, I know that Dr. Tommy Merlyn.” After they hug, she still has a smile on her face, “What brings you here?”

“You know I also meant dropping the Dr. bit too.”

“No way, you earned that title. Going to use it at every chance I get, doctor.” She laughs as he is rolling his eyes. Since meeting. It seems they hit it off easily. Being comfortable in each other’s presence unlike how Felicity has to keep a certain reserve around the Queens. “So why I am blessed with your presence?”

“Best friend duty. Oliver is giving you some time with the kiddos. I’m to give you a box afterward. Then to dash you for some pampering.”

“A box? Pampering? Where is Oliver?”

“Finishing up some last-minute details.”

“He doesn’t need to make this a production. Being with him is enough.”

“Silence! Time is a wasting. Come on the kids are out back.”

Following the man, she gets the to spend some time with her three angels. Everything is perfect. Intellectually she knows this isn’t their first, first date. It doesn’t stop the excitement she feels. A day ago, she felt she was losing him. Now she can honestly feel that they’ll make it. All she asks is that he will open up to her. With John’s confession. There is a lot of stories in Oliver’s Queen’s five-year odyssey.

Taking the box from Tommy she gladly opens it up in her room. It isn’t a new dress per se. It’s one Oliver has seen on her a million times in the past. She finds a handwritten scribble. Finding out this dress is one that he’s pictured her in for so many years. It’s a classic cut dress. Cute for whatever occasion it gets worn in.

Everything in that box is reminiscent of things he has associated with her. Things that gave him strength to push forward. She was his guiding light.

It’s the same products she stopped using to ease the pain of remembrance. What gave him strength made her weak. It just proves how hard she tried to move forward without him. Failing miserably. To now know there could have been times they both stayed up at night thinking of the other. Unfair to her as she thought him dead. Cursing all those nights that led to dreams of him. If she knew… If she knew he was out there. If she just knew.

Tommy finds her in tears.

“Thank the lord your dressed at least. Come on weeping beauty. You have a date with a beautician. May she have the golden touch.”

“Ha-ha funny.” She wipes the tears from her face. Her eyes red and blotchy.

A little worried as the sight of her puffy face, “Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know why… if it is even logical. These tears are for the girl who didn’t have a clue. He was alive and I couldn’t feel it. Does that make any sense?”

“He is here now. Things work out like they should sometimes.” Tommy’s not one to dwell on the past for too long. Felicity has had tidbits of his relationship status like many have. Through the media circuits. Painting Tommy as heartbroken as his last marriage fell apart. The man standing before her has mentioned a lawyer who had a thing for bad boys and not reformed ones.

“Who would have thought you’d be in your very alive best-friend’s girlfriend’s room. Helping her on a reconnection date.”

“Wow! You say it like that. It makes me cringe. Nonetheless better you two dating then me. I am not too eager about entering the dating pool.” He waits on Felicity to finish up before both leave to head to the next phase of Oliver’s plan.

Tommy keeps joking with Felicity as he takes her to the appointment. “Your bodyguard slash driver will pick you up from here.” Now talking to the woman who will make Felicity a knock-out, “Goodluck, you are going to need it with this one.” He winks and leaves before he gets reprimanded.

Her hair in an updo. She didn’t expect to be all dolled up to come to an abandoned steel mill. Her boyfriend is full of surprises. As John escorts her to where the fairy lights begin, “I’ll be close bye. I’d say have fun, but it is more like… I hope you have an open mind.”

“Um Thanks.” She gives him a confused stare, “Now I’m a little worried at all this.”

“Don’t be. It is a first step. Wanting to share who he is with the most important person in his life. From what he has mentioned of you. Many, many times during the course of our developing comrade rapport was how tech savvy you were. How fast you could have helped us out.”

“You’re not helping with my nerves. Why on this green Earth would you need my tech skills at all? I mean were you two battling minions?” She laughs at the outrageous comment she just supplied.

John’s stoic expression doesn’t help matters at all.

“Please say something. Oliver wasn’t… Oh my gosh. He was!” Her hands fly to her mouth as thoughts of Oliver combating some evil goon. “He’s okay though right…” She makes a choking sound, “Of course he is. He came back. Oh!”

“He is waiting for you.” Pressing a code to what looks to be an electric lock, “Do you need me to help you down the stairs?”

“No.” She sees that there is a stair railing, “I will manage.” She glances back to John, “Thank you.” Then softly whispering that again. He just helped her in so many ways. Whatever is waiting for her won’t be a shock to her system. She can deal with a battle-hardened man. Patience. She can supply Oliver with an ear. Listen to him. Try to understand. 

It all starts to click in her mind. This week alone. Finding herself awake in the early morning hours in a garage as he would come home from the steel mill. He seemed tired. At first, she thought he was with another woman. Now she knows he was probably with John Diggle. Working out and… She can now picture him being that elusive vigilante that has popped out of nowhere. She has no idea why her mind goes there other than it makes sense as she reaches the last step. Her eyes survey the dimly lit foundry.

Candles strategic placed. Following the path fashioned for her. Oliver put a lot of thought into this. As every few steps there is a canvas of the two of them. Pictures he must have found after she unlocked his old computer saved all these years. Some of his things she just couldn’t get rid of. It is funny that sometime after his alleged death. The Queen family hired someone to come collect his things. Giving the stranger most of his clothes and a few other articles. Anything that brought on a misery Felicity easily departed with. Knowing that it was all going to go to a storage unit. To one day maybe land up in a place like Goodwill. The kick of all the meddling by the stranger. The man never asked who she was even as the key to Oliver Queen’s stuff. She didn’t offer an explanation so alas the Queens were never privy to her existence. She was fine by that. She had her own pain to worry about.

Slowly moving from frame to frame. It seems all these came from his camera. His unique look at them. Astonishing how he could capture the perfect moments of his young family. Her fingers softly touch the picture he took of her holding Maple. Tearing up to how blissful she appeared.

“You were super anxious with every bump in the road since leaving the hospital. Even with our daughter bundled up tight in her car seat.”

She just signals she hears him with a small head nod. Getting Maple out of that car seat and into their home was her focus. It appears Oliver couldn’t help but take a photo of how protective her stance as a new mother encompassed all other reason.

“It took her to be snuggled in that crib that took me hours to assemble.”

Felicity can’t help but fill with emotion on how they took to parenthood. Little mishaps that ultimately made for the best memories. As on autopilot reliving those days again saying what she said before, “It would have helped if you read them instructions.”

“You’d think I would have learned my lesson.”

They both can recount how long Ava’s bed came along. Felicity taking pity on her man by helping him as she took to reading those directions.

Now focusing on the present.

She slowly drawls out a hello to him. In all their time together, she has never seen him in a tux. What a shame. This look is sinfully delightful.

His eyes show a merriment at how she must be perceived. As a gawking open mouth aficionada. She can’t help it. Her boyfriend is incredibly hot. Though unlike her he uses words.

“You look beyond stunning. Perfect. A beautiful picture the mind has never gotten over.”

“Oh, you say that to all the girls.” Placing a hand over her mouth, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Walking closer to him happy he didn’t comment on her faux pas, “I can’t believe you’ve imagined me this way so many times.”

“I always liked pencil skirts. To me you’ve always made those blouses I’d happily take off you divine.”

“Simple yet easy access.”

“Oh Felicity, if we have learned anything most garments on you have been easy to shred or peel off.”

It leads to her gulping and not knowing where to go from here. A hungry longing part within her wants to just jump him. Forgo anything else but the reasoning on how much her body yearns to be touched. This man has awoken a succumbed desire she hasn’t felt in years. It doesn’t feel strange at all. Even as a teenager she felt things for him. For a time, it felt unrequited because he’d push away. Her age was a factor but now it’s different. It is significant. Lately he has been pushing her back when she knows he feels the same never-ending fire. A passion that is all theirs. Scared to step forward because she knows what she wants isn’t what she needs.

Simply stating, “I feel like a teenager again.” The implication being that just like back then. She didn’t know the extent of how he felt for her. They were best friends. The line to crossing over as lovers was drawn. Neither wanted to mess up with they had. It was good but the promise of better loomed in the air. Finally breaking from her spot as she glances around, “What makes this your nightly go to place?”

Oliver at long last since deciding he would tell her the truth. The decision was easy. The execution of getting to this point wasn’t as easy. Thank goodness he had the foresight of including a friend… truly a brother in arms. John Diggle being the logical cherub on his shoulder as his inner demons sat on his other side freely exerting fear.

He extends his arm for her to take, “I wasn’t alone on the island.” He waits for her to show that she understands.

“I figured.”

“I had this plan. Before coming home, I had one goal.” He maneuvers them to where the power supply is, “Setup base. Begin to clean up my city.” He pulls the bar lever up. Instantaneously the gated lights overhead light up showing more of the base Oliver is creating. “I acquired certain skills away. They define me now.” He just stands by as Felicity moves around glancing at certain things until she observes the sharp little arrow tips he’s been grinding to make. As she reaches out to touch an arrowhead, he cautions her on how sharp they are.

“You made all these?”

He nods as the answer before adding, “Certain alloys I’ve preordered before my arrival to Starling City.”

The stance between them as both look at the other waiting. Neither knows what they’re really waiting on. The fact is both have expectations. It’s a fear holding each back.

For Oliver it is the real possibility that this is too much for her. A lot to digest, understand, and come to terms with. In showing a side of who he is now. Risks the possibility of Felicity rejecting him.

As for Felicity, the unknown was more dangerous. With no clear resolution she didn’t want Oliver to be that puzzle. To define him by explanation after explanation until he was unsolvable. Mysteries need to be solved. A partnership not based on trust and respect isn’t one she’d want. Hence his secrets would deteriorate what they would have. Being here. Being shown this true side of who he is now. She can process that with his time away he became something more. Someone who needs some serious calling than just being a billionaire’s son.

The long pause is beginning to freak Oliver out. Felicity seems so calm. She hasn’t outright asked him a billion and one question. Taking in the woman who usually has something to say to be so quiet has him calling out her name. Saying anything at all is better than this eerie quietness between them.

Felicity still not responding as she just walks to his computer setup only to let out a shocked gasp. “What is this…” She finally reacts with words, “Monstrosity?” In some hurried fashion she already inspecting the only tech in the foundry.

“Felicity?”

“Oh… this won’t fly. We need to upgrade. I mean an overhaul is a must. You can’t seriously think this is viable to what you have going on.”

He seems to have lost her as she’s already dismantling his computer setup. Little noises of disapproval as Felicity’s already forgotten the world around her. Focused at the task at hand. Oliver doesn’t know if he should be glad that she hasn’t become frantic over his life choices.

It is all so unreal.

Frightened that she would run. The opposite is happening. She’s mumbling how she can take care of him without a proper working area. He is gobsmacked at the idea. Something he never even considered. He has always pictured keeping all this away from her and the kids. It is unreasonable but in his psyche the thought of ever endangering his family is just overwhelming.

He has got to stop this. Already calling out to Felicity. Without fail his voice slightly off. Making his move. His hand comes over hers to halt her progress. This isn’t what he wants. The word stop is used.

She repeats his word back, “Stop?”

It is a fraction of time that stops. The deer in headlight look she gives him may appear to anyone else as if she is confused. He knows better. He has seen it a few times in the past. _The Oliver you are wrong, and I am not going to listen to you look._ Each and every time she has proved him wrong. He may think this time she’d be in the wrong. He’d lose that bet. This is Felicity Smoak. Even after five years away she’ll prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the date. A fight ensues. Oliver being Oliver makes Felicity mad.


End file.
